Tattoo
by StephNCIS
Summary: Following on from 1x01 and the conversation in the tattoo shop. Lasalle need's to know exactly where Brody has her tattoo but will she tell him or will he get the chance to find it for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This has been playing round my head for a while and I had to get it out. Not sure if I should leave it as a short piece or continue it. What do you all think? Reviews and options/opinions appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Meredith Brody was yet again being dragged into the same old conversation. Why she let herself be drawn back in to it she didn't know but she did. Looking at her partner Chris LaSalle she worked out why she kept being dragged back in to it, between that smile that made his dimples appear and that amazing accent of his she knew she would be having this conversation again.<p>

"So where is it and what is it?" LaSalle's laughter present in his voice.

"Still not telling you, after nearly a month I would have thought you have would given up by now" Brody replied.

"Told you I ain't given up till you tell me even if it takes me another month or 12 months I will find out" LaSalle told her as he came and stood right behind her.

"Good luck with that one then, unless by some small miracle you see me naked then you are not going to find out" Brody retorted then realised her mistake.

"Is that an invitation?' LaSalle said with a huge grin on his face.

"In your dreams Chris, in your dreams" Brody shook her head, she had asked for that one.

Chris step forward and pushed himself against Brody's back. Leaning so his head was resting on the edge of Brody's shoulder he whispered so only she could hear him.

"Never underestimate my investigation skills, I will find out" then he stepped away and went back to his desk.

Brody just stood and watch him walk away. She had to admit that this was fun, the comfortable banter she slipped in to with her partner was nice. She tried to keep the world at arm's length but it was nice to have someone to just mess around with even if it was your very cute and sexy partner. Sitting back at her desk she looked over at LaSalle who was now working away on his computer. She wondered how long it would take him before he started again about just where that tattoo was and what is was.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Still not sure which direction to take this in as it can stay friendship based or it can evolve to romance. I have both story lines in my head but not sure which one is best. Thank you for the reviews, there very much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

After spending the morning knee deep in the bayou looking for and collecting evidence and drudging through the reeds both Meredith Brody and Chris LaSalle were wet, sweaty and smelly. Brody looked over at LaSalle and took in the colour of his jeans which were supposed to be a light grey and resembled a cross between brown, green and black. She had no idea what all the bits were that were stuck to them and come to think of it she didn't want to. Looking down at herself she saw that the once blue coloured jeans she had on now looked exactly the same as LaSalle's.

"Well now we know to make sure to bring waders next time we come down here, this is beyond disgusting" Brody said as she picked a long piece of reed from her jacket sleeve.

"No arguing from me on that one" as LaSalle looked down at himself then across at Brody.

"Come on you 2, see what you can find to sit on in the car or its a long walk back unless you ride with the body cause your not getting in the car like that" Pride told them both as he looked them up and down.

Going over to the ME van they both set about looking for something to place on the seat in the car as neither want to ride back with the body and they wanted to get back sooner rather than later to get washed and changed. Finally after major hunting and a little help from Loretta they found a couple of body bags in the lockers. Taking them over to the car they held them up to Pride who just shook his head and told them they were both riding in the back.

"Do we get in them or sit on them?" Brody held up the offending bag and they both broke out laughing.

"Well I don't fancy getting in it so I go with sitting on it" as LaSalle threw his across the back seat and Brody used the one she had to rest against the back of the seat.

Climbing in they both sat down and then pulled faces as their wet clothes stuck to them. Once they were in and had their seat belts on Pride did the windows down.

"Please tell me you both have stuff to get changed in to cause this is bad" Pride asked as he pulled away to drive back to the office.

Both agents said yes and said it was showers as soon as they got back. As the clothes grew warm for sitting the smell grew worse if that was possible and Brody was struggling to keep her breakfast down.

"I swear I am not even going to both washing these clothes, the smell is ingrained in them and it's vile" as Brody shifted again trying to unstick the wet pants from her legs.

"King can we send the cleaning bill in to expenses, these are my favourite jeans" LaSalle asked as he looked at his jeans.

"Don't think so Christopher, not sure bouya soaked clothes count" as they pulled in to the office and the 2 agents dived out.

The 2 agents raced each other to the locker rooms to grab their clean clothes and wash stuff them they both disappeared towards the showers rooms.

Brody went in to the ladies shower room and dropped her stuff on one of the benches as she stripped off and dumped her wet stinking clothes on the floor. She hung her jacket up as it was fairly clean but made sure to keep it separate from her clean stuff. When she was finally stripped off she grabbed her wash bag and towel and walked up to one of the showers cubicles. Walking in she dropped her stuff on the floor and switched the shower on. When the water was finally nice and hot she stepped under it's welcoming spray and set about scrubbing away the stench from the river.

LaSalle walked into the men's shower room only to be greeted by a bunch of out of order signs.

"You have got to be kidding me here. Why the only time I really need a shower there broke" LaSalle huffed as his jeans stuck to him as they started to dry.

With his things still in his hand there was only one option left, the women's showered. He was not spending the rest of the day like this. Not giving it a second thought he approached the women shower room and pushing the door open he walk in. The sight before him had him stop stock still and all the air escaped his lungs. There right in front of him was a very naked and very wet Meredith Brody standing under the shower with her back to him. He didn't know whether to turn and run, cough or announce his presence. His whole body had stopped working, his voice deserted him and his legs felt like lead. Not being able to help himself his eyes started at Brody's wet hair and following the flow of the water down her naked back to her tight firm ass then down her legs to her feet.

It was then he saw it, the thing he had bugged him since that trip to the tattoo shop. He now knew what her tattoo was and where it was. He couldn't help the approving whistle that escaped his lips which in turn alerted Brody to his presence.

Brody didn't hear the door open so she didn't know she was being watched. It wasn't till she heard a whistle from behind her that she realised she hadn't shut the shower curtain as she thought she would be the only one here. Turning her head she caught sight of one fully clothed Christopher LaSalle standing with all his clean clothes in his hands and a dopey grin on his face.

"You have less than 1 minute to tell me what the hell you're doing in here LaSalle before I come over there and kill you" Brody ground out through gritted teeth as she grabbed her towel to cover up and switched the shower off.

Chris finally found his voice and explained the men's showers were out of order so he came to get a shower here. He didn't expect her to have left the shower curtain open so in his defence this was not his fault but hers for not shutting the curtain.

Merri came and stopped right in front of LaSalle and stared at him. She was at a loss for what to say to him. Not having a retorted to his fennel excuse for being here she walked away to the bench and started to dry off before putting her clothes on at the same time as keeping the towel in place.

"For someone who came in here for a shower LaSalle you don't seem to be moving very far" Brody said as she finally finished putting her clothes on and turning she saw he was still standing with that daft grin on his face.

LaSalle stepped forward and dumped his stuff next to Brody's on the bench. He slowly started to peel away the clothes that were drying stuck to his skin. When he had his outer clothes off and was down to just his boxers he picked up his wash stuff and towel and headed to the shower cubicles. He was half way there when he remembered what he had seen. Stepping back up to Brody as she dried her hair he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Nice tattoo by the way, lovely place to get it done. Have to admit it looks good on you" and with that he stepped away in to the shower cubicle and shut the curtain and switched the shower on before he got hurt or even worse she did actual kill him.

* * *

><p>AN- So opening the floor to you all. I have few ideas for tattoo's and where to put it but any suggestions are very welcome.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Brody stood rooted to the spot in shock. Had she just been left to stand like a fool by her partner who was now standing naked in the shower in front of her whistling his ass off. She slowly felt her anger boil up, she was stood debating which course of action to take. She could either walk over and drag that shower curtain over and haul his ass out of there and have it out with him or she could sit and wait till he came out and have a set to then. Or maybe she could walk out of here and pretended it hadn't happened. That was not an option because she knew he wouldn't let it lie. Slowly she gathered herself together and turned to leave with a new plan forming in her head. Oohh it was good and he would pay for what he had just done...but not yet.

Gathering her things together she made sure she hadn't left anything. When she reached the door to the showers room she yelled over her shoulder.

"Catch you later LaSalle, enjoy your shower" and with that she let the door slam shut and made her way back to her locker to dump her stuff and plot her revenge.

Walking back to her desk she saw there was no one around. Checking the kitchen she made her way to LaSalle's desk and sat down. Looking around the clutter that was on his desk she was surprise she could find anything on there. Shaking her head she thought about involving Pride in her master plan to get LaSalle back. Thinking it over she decided to wait and see how things panned out before she called in the big guns.

Getting up from his desk she made her way back to her own desk and sat down. Opening a draw on her desk she pulled out a little book of phone numbers she kept in case her phone broke. Flicking through the pages she looked through who she could phone. Since arriving in town she had made sure to make friends with as many people as possible. Turning a couple of more pages a number jumped out at her. Yes that was perfect, just the person who could help her and she knew they would. Dialling the number she spoke to the person on the other end of the call and arrange to meet her for lunch the next day.

As if the powers that be were plotting with her she had just put the phone down when in came Chris LaSalle all clean and smart with wet hair sticking up all over.

"Brody you got a brush or comb I can borrow, can't seem to find mine anywhere" as he stepped up to her desk.

"Sure do, here you go" after rummaging in her bag she passed him the comb.

LaSalle took the comb and was about to walk away when Brody called him back.

"Here, mirror to match" as she passed him the little compact mirror.

LaSalle stood still and then reached out for the mirror. Taking it he held it out and quickly Combed his hair back into place. Brody had to admit that it did look better all wet and tousled but that was a thought for another day. Passing the mirror and comb back to her LaSalle had to admit he was worried. After what he just saw in the showers he was expecting to have been mauled, shot or even killed. At best a quick tongue lashing would have done but here he was passing her the Comb and mirror back and she hadn't even acknowledge the event in the shower, he wasn't sure if he should mention it because he had to admit he did value his life.

Walking back to his desk he sat down and started to organise the clutter that was there. Every once in a while he would look over at Brody but she was a picture of professionalism. There was no trace of their run in earlier as she sat doing her work and he didn't like. He didn't like it one bit as this was not her. He had a twisting feeling in his gut that Brody was going to get him back and it would be huge when she did. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind he finished tidying his desk up and set about his report for that morning.

Brody had a feeling that LaSalle had a tattoo and it was now her mission to find out where it was and get payback for what happened in the showers. She had arranged to meet up with a friend of LaSalle's from college that worked in a local bar. She needed to find out as much as she could and wait for the right time to pounce. LaSalle had seen her tattoo by accident and now she had to wait and see if she could find out if he had one and where.

LaSalle was getting worried, Brody had been her usual self for the rest of the day. Not once has she mentioned her tattoo or the fact he had seen it. As they got up to leave at the end of the day they were wishing each other good night when Brody stepped up to LaSalle blocking his exit.

"Fancy grabbing a bite to eat before we go home, didn't get much of a chance to eat lunch" Brody asked a very shocked LaSalle.

"Sure, if you want when we're done we can go back to mine and watch the game" LaSalle said a little tentatively not sure how she would respond.

"Sure why not" Brody answered.

"Come on then, there's a really nice place not far from mine that does great food" and with that he held out his arm from Brody to take.

Taking his arm they walked to the car and after holding the door open for her to get LaSalle came round and started the car. The drive over to his place was fairly quiet as they had never really done this before. They had only really talked about work before so he was at a loss what to talk about. Pulling up at his place he got out the car and opened the door for Brody to get out. Once out he shut the door and offered her his arm as they set off down the street and away from his house.

Arriving at a little cafe LaSalle held the door open and they entered the cafe. LaSalle lead the way to a little table tucked near the back of the cafe as it was quite and the place didn't have many people in. Sitting down they ordered their food and drinks then sat taking. LaSalle was desperate to mention the tattoo but he didn't want to spoil the evening. When the food arrived he decided to bite the bullet and apologise for his behaviour.

"Hey Brody listen, I am sorry about earlier. I should have knocked or something instead of charging right in. You had every right to be mad and drop kick me but am glad you didn't. Would have been hard to explains to king why I was in so much pain" and he gave a little laugh trying to ease the tension he felt.

"It's fine LaSalle, these things happy when you work in a male orientated environment. I will get over it and it's only a tattoo right" and with that she reached across the table and patted his hand.

Well that was it, now he knew she was up to something. What was he going to do now? He sat dumbfounded, not a clue what to do now.

"You ready to go? You can finally show me what is so important about all this sports carry on" as she stood from the table and held her hand out to LaSalle

He was still speechless so paying the bill he stood up and took her hand. Walking back to his house she kept a hold of his hand as she knew he was rattled by her statement about earlier. She was making him sweat and she was loving every minute of it. Arriving at his house he opened the door and let her enter first.

"So this is the private domain of said bachelor Chris LaSalle. I always wondered how you bachelors live" Brody said looking round.

"Make yourself at home, I'll grab some beer and we can watch the game. I'll teach you all about the best sport in the world" as he walked towards what she presumed was the kitchen.

Going in to the lounge she took a seat on the couch and looked around. This place was so Chris LaSalle, between the the huge TV to watch the game on, the large couch that you could sprawl out on and the Alabama stuff dotted around on the walls there was no mistaking who lived here. There was only 1 picture that she could see and that was a picture taken what looked like a few years ago. It showed a smiling pride and LaSalle at what looked like as the office. Sitting back down after looking at the picture she realised how comfy this couch was. Shuffling right back she was swallowed up by the cushions as she settled in.

Just then LaSalle appeared at the door carrying beer and snacks on a tray. Putting the tray on the table he went and switched the tv on before coming to sit down next to Brody.

"We'll make yourself comfortable this should be a good game" and with that he passed her a beer and sat back to watch the game.

At different parts during the game LaSalle tried to explain the different rules but in the end he gave up as Brody just didn't seem to get it. LaSalle was very engrossed in the game and Brody seemed to be engrossed in LaSalle. She sat watching him as he cheered and booed his way through the game. Watched how the light played across his face and showed his blue eyes off when he got excited. How when he cheered them award winning dimples appeared that would make any red blooded women weak at the knees.

Taking off her boots she tucked her feet up on the couch and got very cosy as the couch seemed to swallow her again and the scent of LaSalle's aftershave surrounded her. She lost interest in the game and felt herself growing tired. She couldn't help the yawn that escaped her lips as her eyes started to drift shut. LaSalle's was too busy watching the game to notice what she was doing.

When the game finished he turned to ask Brody what she thought of her first game only to find her curled into the couch fast asleep. He saw her boots on the floor and her feet had somehow made their way along behind his back as she stretched out. He had to admit it was a very nice sight. She looked so peaceful as she slept. There was no sign of the tough ass interrogator on her face just a very sexy women whom he had to admit looked right at home on his couch.

Moving slightly towards her he couldn't resist run a finger gently down her cheek. Her skin was so soft and warm and from somewhere deep down inside the urge to place a kiss where his finger had just been was overwhelming. Pulling back he was shocked at the thought that had just ran through his head. When did he ever think of Brody like that? Then what didn't help was the image of her naked body in the shower. Standing up he had to put some distance between himself and Brody. Walking to the other side of the room he stood and leaned against the window and just watched her sleep.

Well he couldn't stand here all night so going into his bedroom he pulled back the covers and came back into the lounge. Gently picky Brody up he started to carry her into his room. As he stood up with her in his arms she stirred but instead of waking she buried her head in to his shoulder and stayed asleep. Walked into his bedroom he placed her gently on his bed and watched as she turned over and stretched out. Pulling the covers over he tucked her in and stood back watching. He opened his closet slowly so not to make a noise and pulled out a t-shirt and shorts which he placed on the side of the bed in case she woke during the night.

Grabbing a pair of shorts he walked out the room giving a quick look back at the women asleep in his bed. As he came back into the lounge he turned the TV down a little but left it on. Taking his clothes off he chucked them over the chair and pulled on his shorts. He normally slept in his boxers but with Brody being in his bed he didn't want to wake and end up running in to her and cause an embarrassing situation. Grabbing the throw from the back of the couch he switched the light off and settled in on the couch stretching out with the blanket covering his lower half.

He channel flipped for a while till he found a film to watch as he lay back and thought about the women in his bed. God she was a strange woman and she could drive him mad but these had been the maddest 12 hours so far. From digging round the bayou to seeing her naked in the shower and now having her sleeping in his bed he was seeing a very different side to her and he was starting to like her on a whole new level. Letting his eyes drift shut his last thought were of how she cuddled into his neck as he carried her to his bed.

Brody woke with a start. It was dark and she was still fully clothed but was tucked up in a bed and it wasn't hers. She turned on to her back and looked around. Seeing a small lamp she flicked it on and the room was bathed in soft light. Sitting up she saw a t-shirt and shorts on the side of the bed so picking them up she looked at them. Getting out of bed she removed her jeans and top and pulled on the t-shirt. She looked at the shorts but didn't bother putting them on as the t-shirt came mid-way down her thighs. Looking round she decided she needed a drink so leaving the light on she she came out the bedroom and wondered along the hallway towards what sounded like a TV.

Sure enough she found that the TV was on in the lounge as she passed on the way to the kitchen. Getting a drink of water she went to return to bed but stopped in the lounge to switch the TV off. Before she switched the TV off she needed to find the remote. Looking round she finally found it tucked under a half naked sleeping Chris LaSalle. Wow he had a very nice body. His chest rose and fell with his breathing and his well defended muscles could be seen even in the little light the TV provided. She was sure it was her that should be asleep on the couch as that was the last place she remembered being.

Slowly trying to pull the remote out from his hand but not wake him was not easy. She thought she had done it as she had the remote in her hand until the next thing she knew she was pinned to the couch with her hands above her head and a leg pressed between hers and the other pinned under one of his. How did that happen as she winced at the pain in her wrists from being pinned. Looking up she saw a half asleep LaSalle trying to comprehend what was going on.

"LaSalle wake up" she whispered hoping hearing her voice would make him let go.

Still he had her pinned and looked like he was in no hurry to let her go.

"Chris wake up you're hurting my arms" she said a little louder.

That seems to work and he opened his eyes fully blinking a few times to focus. Seeing Brody pinned under him he was shocked and instead of letting go he rolled bringing her on top of him and letting go of her hands as he did. Now she found herself straddling his hips and all she had on was on one of his T-shirts which had rode up and was now sitting on her hips exposing her underwear. This was going very wrong very quickly and if they were not careful things could get very intense. Too late she felt things getting very intense and it wasn't on her part.

Chris woke to find Brody pinned under him so he quickly moved and brought her to straddle his hips. That was a very big mistake for a couple of reason. The first being he looked down and the t- shirt she had on was not sitting on her hips and he caught a glimpse of her black lace underwear. The second was after catching a glimpse of her underwear he realised where she was sitting. His groin suddenly took on a mind of its own and reacted to the very close proximity of the women straddling his hips.

"Hell Brody am sorry, any chance you can lift off" he said sheepishly looking a little embarrassed.

Brody stood up and stepped back a little as she watched LaSalle shut his eyes and take deep breaths trying to get himself under control. After a few minute he opened his eyes and looked at her to find her staring at him. Sitting up he swung his legs off the couch and sat with his head in his hands. Brody stepped forward out of instinct and knelt down before LaSalle.

"Chris look at me please" Brody asked as she tried to lift his head with her hand.

Chris lifted his head slowly but kept his eyes shut. He knew when he opened his eyes she would see everything as she looked at him.

"Chris please, we can't ignore this" and she took his hand and squeezed it.

Chris slowly opened his eyes and she looked at him and he was right, there in his eyes was a mix of passion, lust and desire. She took in a deep breath at the sight and she had to admit he was not the only one who felt all them emotions at that moment in time.

"Let's go to bed and we will deal with this in the morning, I am tired and can't deal with this right now. We will talk after we both get some sleep so come on" and she stood still holding his hand as she pulled him to standing.

Walking him to his bedroom she stopped at the bed and climbed in, pulling the covers over herself. Looking up at him she saw the struggle in his face.

"Chris get in and get some sleep. As we just proved we can cope with whatever is evolving between us. We can control are self enough to sleep and this is your bed so get in please" adding the please on the end was enough to break his resolve and he climbed in.

Brody turned and faced away from him as he turned and faced the opposite way. They both lay there very aware of the others presence. Slowly they let sleep claim them knowing there would be some very intense conversations when they woke.

The noise of an beeping alarm clock brought the 2 friends and agents out the deep sleep they had been in. Slowly moving they both stiffened at the same time. Even after what happened halfway through the night somehow there bodies had levitated toward each other as they slept and they were now wrapped in each other's arms.

"Maybe we should give up fighting this as our bodies seem to know what they want even when our minds say no" Brody said she she closed her eyes and placed a gentle kiss to the strong muscled arms that were holding her.

"Maybe you're right" he replied as he placed a kiss to her hair.

"I need to get up and go home, not going to look good if I turn up for work wearing yesterday's clothes is it" Brody said as she placed another kiss to the arms that were still holding her tight and then started to pull away.

"Wait turn and face me first, please" LaSalle whispered as he felt Brody turn in his arms.

When she turned he looked down at her as she looked up at him. That was all it took for him to close the gap between them and place a gentle kiss to her lips before pulling away. Climbing out the bed he walked towards the bathroom to get a shower and get ready to take Brody home.

Brody climbed out the bed and pulled her jeans on but left the t-shirt on she had slept in. Going into the kitchen she made coffee and sat drinking here's while she waited for LaSalle to finish in the shower. When he came in the kitchen he found Brody drinking her coffee and sat to drink the one she had made for him. They sat in silenced just staring at each other, no idea how to broach the subject. When they were finished LaSalle stood up and put both cups in the sink before grabbing his keys and phone.

"Let's get you home and then we can pick some breakfast up on the way in" LaSalle said as he held his hand out for Brody to stand from the table. Taking the hand she brought it to her lips and kissed it before she stood up. Walking to the car hand in hand they climbed in and set off to Brody's place.

At Brody's house they got out and again Brody took his hand leading up to her home. Once inside she walked into the kitchen and started to make coffee.

"Hey go get ready and I will do this" as he took the cups from her and placed a kiss to her hair.

Brody smiled and went away to get ready. Once in her bedroom she took her clothes off and chucked her dirty clothes in the laundry hamper but placed the t-shirt on her bed. Getting washed and ready she went back in the kitchen to find coffee and breakfast ready on the table.

"You found something edible to cook in this kitchen, that's got to be a first" Brody laughed as he took a bite of her pancakes.

Nodding her approval she ate the pancakes and drank the coffee watching as LaSalle ate his.

When they finished she stood up and brought the dirty dishes to the dishwasher making sure she switched it on.

"Come on let's go face the bad guys again" Brody said as she made her way to the front door.

As they reached the front door she stopped to get her keys and phone but as she picked them up she found her self spun round and pair of lips devouring her own lips and a tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. She slowly opened her mouth and was rewarded with a tongue exploring and tasting her. Moaning a little she broke the kiss and looked at LaSalle.

"We need to go to work now but we will come here when we finish. We can get a take out on the way" Brody said as she opened the door and stepped out.

Getting in LaSalle's car they drove to work but kept glancing at each other. There was a strange energy running between them that hadn't been there the night before. They had a lot to talk about when they went home that night but for now they were back to being agents LaSalle and Brody. On top of that Brody still had her lunch meeting to go to about the tattoo she was sure LaSalle had. She needed to know so she could corner him get just he had done with her, no matter where they were relationship wise she wanted to know so she could spring it on him.

* * *

><p>AN- This chapter didn't write the way I planned it in my head. As it progressed it took over my fingers and I ended up with the above. I normally plan my whole story out and this was not in the plan. The next chapter will be a surprise to me as my overall plan just got scrapped.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Once at work they kept things on a professional level and only used each other's surname. That worked well till lunch time when they were sat outside at the table drinking coffee and a butterfly landed on a flower in the vase sat in the middle of the table.

"Aren't butterfly beautiful, there such pretty little things. I love the ones that have red and pink in them" LaSalle said as he glanced at Brody when he spoke and then went back to his coffee.

He watched as the red flush spread up Brody's face and she looked down avoiding the glance LaSalle gave her. She did feel pride watching her and she had a suspicion he saw the colour she turned. Finally she looked up and was meet but a dopey grin on LaSalle's face and Pride staring at her.

Locking eyes with LaSalle she gave him the I will kill you look before she spoke.

"I think what LaSalle is referring to is that fact he is a pervert and due to the fact the men's showers were out of order yesterday he finally got to see my tattoo but only because he came in the women's showers unannounced and caught me slightly under dressed" Brody finished still giving LaSalle dagger looks.

"This true Christopher?" Pride asked LaSalle.

It was now LaSalle's turn to blush now at the fact he was being called a pervert and was being stared at by Pride.

"It's sounds so wrong when you say it like that. Yes I did go in the women's showers yesterday when the men's weren't working but I had no choice. I couldn't sit around in them clothes and I didn't expect to get a eye full of her...well body did I. Most people shut doors when they're taken a shower but she didn't and when I walked in she was just standing there all naked and wet under" LaSalle started to say but was cut off.

"Okay Christopher I get the drift, don't need a full account" as he looked at LaSalle and caught a glimpse of Brody as she stood from the table and walked away.

"Go make it right Christopher, don't care how just do it" he said as he watched LaSalle stand from the table with his head hung and follow Brody back into the office.

"Bordy wait up, please wait. I need to talk to you" as he chased down the corridor after her.

Following her all the way to the locker rooms he finally managed to catch her arm when he came in the room. Spinning her round to face him it was then he saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh hell am sorry for what I just did. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of King. My mouth and brain don't always work together. I never meant to say all that about the shower and all" as he let go of her arm and stepped a little closer making sure she wasn't going to drop kick him before he gathered her to him and held her.

"You're still a bastard for what you did yesterday and more so for what you just did out there" as she went willingly into the embrace.

"King said I had to come make it right and he didn't care how. Does this count as making it right?" As he moved back a little and placed a kiss to her lips.

When she didn't move he placed another kiss to her lips before kissing the tear tracks on her cheeks and using his thumb to wipe them away.

"A little but you owe me big time for the one today. Really...wet and naked Chris. I am sure Pride did not want to share in any fantasy you had or were having?" She laughed a little trying to lessen the tension.

"Fair point, but if he saw what is I saw then he would be having a few fantasies about you been wet and naked" LaSalle laughed as he ran his hands up and down her back.

Brody just shook her head and buried her face in his neck breathing in the smell of his aftershave.

"Come on let's go back and tell King we kissed and made up, literally" as LaSalle let go off Brody and stepped away from her.

"I dare you to tell him we did kiss and makeup" Brody laughed.

LaSalle held the door open and they left the locker room and headed back to the yard. Pride was still sitting drinking his coffee when they got there. Seeing them arrive back he poured them fresh coffee and looked between them as they sat down.

"All sorted out?" Pride asked as he looked between them both.

Brody was taking a drinking of her coffee when LaSalle decided to answer.

"Sure King, we kissed and made up and not just figuratively" LaSalle replied which caused King to quirk his eyebrow and Brody to proceed to choke on her coffee.

Both men stood up and came to stand either side of Brody as she coughed and choked on her coffee. It was LaSalle who thumped her back a few times to help her breath again and dislodge the stuck coffee. Finally after she finished coughing she looked up and found both men watching her.

"You okay now Brody?" Pride asked as he looked at her.

"Yes thanks" she replied looking at Pride.

"Don't thank me, he got to thump your back since he kissed you" Pride added seeing the red flush appear on her face again.

"So when did kissing and making up start or is this a new thing?" As Pride directed the question to LaSalle

"Well the kissin only started last night but that's as far as we got" he told his boss honestly.

Looking between the 2 agents in front of him he had no idea what to say to them. He had never been in a position like this before so had no idea if he should kick their butts or ship one out. He looked between them and waited to see if either of them would say anymore. When they both stayed silent he cleared his throat and looked at them both, buying time for his brain to think.

"Well kissing doesn't stay at kissing so I would hope if you moved forward from kissing and made the move to a more physical relationship then you would both use common sense and be careful. I can't stop you from pursuing a relationship but I suggest as both your boss and more important your friend you go slowly. Working together is one thing but when that person puts themselves in harms way as we do everyday you see things differently. Remember I am here if either of you need to talk" and with that he got up and left the table.

Brody let a cross between a sigh of relief and the breath she had been holding the whole time he spoke. LaSalle just sat deep in thought. He wasn't sure how to take what his boss, mentor and friend had just said but he was sure somewhere in there he didn't say they couldn't become a couple so that was good. Brody looked at her watch and relished it was nearly lunch time so standing from the table she picked her coffee cup up and went back inside. Going in the kitchen she placed the cup in the sink and turned to Pride.

"Thank you for not shipping me out, I appreciate your faith and trust in me. It's nice to have someone watch my back. Is it okay if I nip out for an hour for lunch? Won't be any longer than an hour" she asked hoping there was no plans.

"Sure it's your lunch time" and he went back to whatever he was cooking.

"Thanks, I won't be late back" and she left the room to grab her bag and phone.

Telling Chris she had to nip out she dived out before he could give her 50 questions as to what she was doing and where she was going. As she drove across town she had a lot to think about. After what Pride had said about her and Chris she was in some ways relieved but in other ways terrified. What if they took the next step and it went wrong, they could never return to what they had before as she had learnt the hard way. Putting her personal life on the back burner she drove to meet LaSalle's old friend for lunch and do a bit of fishing.

Arriving at the bar she got out and went in walking straight to the bar. She saw who she wanted and waited till they were free and nodded to her.

"Hey agent Brody give me 5 and I will grab us some lunch and come over, grab a seat"

And she disappeared out the back of the bar.

Sure enough they were sat 5 mins later with lunch, a yearbook and a lot of stories to be told. Lucky Brody had her phone because there was pictures she just had to have copies of. Seeing photos of LaSalle at university was amazing, it gave a different insight into the man he was today, the man she was falling for. Getting lost in the photography's Brody realized it was nearly time to go and she hadn't asked the main question she came for.

"Did any of the boys get tattoos when they were in university? I heard a rumour that they did but LaSalle is being a pain and keeps avoiding my question?" Brody's asked trying to make it sound a run of the mill question.

"Sure they did, they all did. Not sure what one Chrissy had but most went for either the university A and roll tide or just roll tide and mostly from what I heard they all got them on there ass. Not that I can say I ever saw any but I bet Chrissy's looks good if it is in his ass" causing both women to laugh.

Checking the time she realised it was time to go. Thanking LaSalle's friends for the info and sharing the pictures she left to head back to the office. On arriving she got out the car and walked into the office to be meet by a very excited LaSalle.

"You put too much sugar in your cereal again LaSalle? Or they finally changed your medication and made you worse than before " Brody asked laughing seeing Pride was laughing as well.

"Where you been, I got tickets for the game tonight, you want to go with me? LaSalle motioned to Brody as he continued to jump around.

"Really? That's what this for! A game!" Brody saw the disgusted look on LaSalle's face.

"What do you mean a game, i'm wounded. You want to come with me or not? I am sure I can find another pretty girl to drape over my arm if you're busy?" Making sure to add the extra zing to girl draped over his arm.

Pride watched the exchange between them and couldn't help but smile. He saw the way Brody showed no interest in the game which even he knew she had no interest in . Then he saw the way LaSalle played her but dangling another girl in front of her. She was doomed and he knew that she knew that. She had to go now to save face and make sure no other girl chased her man.

"Okay what time is it? I need to get changed first?" As she looked at the smirk of triumph on his face.

"It starts at 19:30 so say 19:00 if that's enough time?" LaSalle said as he practically jump up and down again.

"Fine, you picking me up or shall I come over to yours?" Brody asked as she sat at her desk.

"I'll pick you up" as he flashed her that smile of his that showed his dimples.

Getting back down to the papers on her desk and the open files on her computer Brody set about sorting it all out. Looking at LaSalle it was then she remembered the pictures on her phone. Clicking the phone charger in she hooked it to her computer. Opening the file with the photos in she downloaded them to her computer then Unplugged her phone. Flicking through the pictures she found a one and sending a message to Pride first she then sent him the picture.

Pride saw the message pop up and looked across at Brody when he opened it. When the picture came through he couldn't help but laugh as an image of the university mascot popped up which due to the fact it didn't have its head on could be seen as one Chris LaSalle. The next one she sent was a picture of him on the football team. As pride received the second picture he sent a message back to Brody.

"It's nice having a trip in Christopher LaSalle's past but is there a point to these?" Pride asked.

"Revenge" was the reply that Pride received back from Brody causing him to laugh again.

"I'll watch for you cue" Pride sent back and then deleted the messages in case LaSalle found them.

Going back to her work she did her best to get her reports down and printed to file out before she left. LaSalle was still bouncing round like he had a sugar overload and didn't really get much work down. By 16:30 Pride had had enough of LaSalle and sent him home and said since Brody had finished her reports she could go as well but that LaSalle was told he was to be in bright and early to do his report. Where as Brody was told unless there was a case she could come in at 10:00 as there was no rush. Smiling and thanking Pride she followed LaSalle out. As she climbed in her car to drive home LaSalle appeared at the car door.

"19:00 sharp and no boots" as he indicated to her feet.

"Okay see you then" smiling as she pulled away heading home.

Arriving home she went in the kitchen to make coffee and a bite to eat before heading upstairs. Looking through her wardrobe she tried to find something to wear that she would be comfortable in. Seeing the picture she had of LaSalle she decided it was a serious dress down day. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a tight v neck t-shirt she dug around to find her sneakers before dumping the lot on the bed and headed for a shower.

An hour later she was sat in front of the TV looking like she was going for a morning jog. She had to admit it was comfy being a slob as she called it but she couldn't do this everyday. Looking at the clock on the wall she saw she still 30 minutes to wait so got up to make coffee but was stopped half way there by a knock at the door. Turning round she went and answered to find one very cute Chris LaSalle standing with a bag in his hand. She and never seen him dressed down so to speak but she had to admit that he looked sexy as hell in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that fitted his body snuggle showing his broad shoulders and chest muscles. Stepping aside she let him enter and closed the door when he was in.

Stepping back she felt him look her up and down and had to admit it felt rather good. She could feel how his eyes lingered longer on her chest.

"Like what you see there LaSalle?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure do but it would look much better with this on" as he reached into the bag and pulled out a t-shirt.

Taking the t-shirt she quirked her eyebrow at it before she opened it to look. When she opened it she was a little taken back at how small it looked or more to the point how tight it would fit her. Never mind it had the big A on the front and roll tide on the back.

"You really want me to wear this?" She asked looking slightly apprehensive.

"Sure, you'll look really nice in it" LaSalle said as he watched as stood exactly where she was and striped her t- shirt off in front of him revealing her black lace bra to him.

Pulling the t-shirt on over her head she tugged it over her chest and down her stomach. Looking down at it she could see it was a very snug fit to say the least. LaSalle stepped forward and took her hand,lifting it in the air indicating for her to turn round which she did. When she was back facing him he let out an approving whistle.

"We ready to go now then? She asked as she looked at him.

"Well now we changed the top maybe we need to change the bottoms" as he reached into the bag and pulled out what she could have swore was a pair of shorts.

Taking them she opened them and chucked them over her shoulder.

"No way in hell am I wearing them, I have panties with more material than them. On saying that I will change as my sweats just don't match now" as she walked away to go upstairs and change.

Coming back down a few minutes later she was still wearing the top but was now in a pair of skinny jeans that sat just under her hips and fit her like a second skin. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she bent down to pick the shorts of the floor with her back to LaSalle. Stepping right behind her he let his fingers run across the skin that was now visible between the top and jeans. His fingers stopped when he reached the top of a red wing that was just peeking out the top of jeans. Brody stood to full height but didn't turn round.

LaSalle was feeling brave due to the fact she hadn't tried to move his hand or herself so he hooked his finger in the waistband of the jeans and ran his finger along more of the wing he could see now he pulled the jeans back a little. Brody brought her hand round and placed it over his stopping his explorations.

"We better move or we will be late and we can't have that now can we" as she stepped forward and the hand at her back fell away and her jeans snapped back in place.

"Sure thing, let's go" and he offered out his hand which she took as they walked out the door towards his car.

Arriving at the stadium LaSalle parked the car and went to open the door for Brody. Taken the hand that was offered she climbed out the car and looked round. She hadn't expecting this many people to be here, the place was packed. Closing the door LaSalle stepped to her side and offered his arm to lead her into the stadium. Linking his arm they walked into the stadium and after handing in their tickets they went to find seats.

Once seated LaSalle disappeared to the men's room and he said he would bring food back leaving Brody to take in the sights, sounds and smell of her first live game. She watched everyone around her and was surprised how energetic this place was. The atmosphere was amazing and she had to admit that the enthusiasm of the other supports was contagious. Just then LaSalle came back carrying sodas and corn dogs and chips with dips. Passing some to Brody he sat down and placed his soda on the floor.

"This is amazing LaSalle, thank you" as she took a bite of her corn dog.

"Your welcome and its Chris" as he reached up and ran his finger over a piece of corn dog on the corner of her mouth.

Brody couldn't help but blush. It had been a while since she did the whole dating thing and she supposed she could class this as a date of sorts. As the game started she wasn't sure who or what to watch, the game or LaSalle. His enthusiasm for the team was overboard to say the least. Every time his team scored he would hug her and she had to say that was definitely an insensitive for his team to score.

When the game ended Brody found herself swept into a bone crushing bear hug as LaSalle celebrated his teams victory.

"Let me treat you to dinner, I owe you for the whole tattoo thing" he said as he placed Brody back on her feet but didn't let go.

"Yes you do owe me so let's go" as she wriggled out of his arms and took his hand pulling toward the exit.

Arriving at a restaurant in town Brody got out the car and looked at LaSalle.

"You not think we are a little under dressed for this place" as she watched couples go in in suits and dresses.

"Not when you know the owner nope" and with that he stepped beside her and took her hand.

Once in the restaurant LaSalle asked to see jack. When jack finally appeared he and LaSalle gave each a man hug then he escorted them both to a small table at the very back of the restaurant. It was a very nice little table that was a little away from some of the other dinners.

LaSalle didn't have to place any orders for food as he was informed he would receive the best for him and his lady friend and that's just what they got. The main meal was delicious and so was the bottle of wine that came with it. When dessert came Brody was shocked at how much chocolate could come in one bowl but she wasn't knocking it back. LaSalle sat and watched her eat the dessert with a smile on his face. He was falling for Brody big time and he was happy to do it. He knew they would have to take it slow as they needed to get the balance right.

"What you sitting with a big grin on your face? It's not like you got to share that piece of heaven on a plate" as she pushed the bowl away.

"I don't need to eat heaven on a plate when I can look at it sitting opposite me" he answered as he looked across at Brody.

"Well thank you for that compliment even if it was really cheesy" as Brody took his hand and held it across the table.

"You ready to go home then" LaSalle asked as he ran his thumb over Brody's knuckles.

"Yes I'm ready" as she felt a shiver travel her spine at the feeling of LaSalle rubbing her knuckles.

As they left LaSalle said thank you to his friend for the meal and said he would see him again. Walking to the car the night air had chilled and Brody shivered as all she had on was the tight top from the game. Seeing Brody shiver LaSalle stepped right up beside her and pulled her to his side to try and keep her warm till they got the car. As Brody had no boots on her head was at a perfect level to lay her head on LaSalle's shoulder. The car wasn't far from the restaurant but she wasn't going to pass an opportunity to cuddle up to LaSalle.

When they arrived at the car LaSalle held the door open and she climbed in. She shivered again as the cold hit her now she had no warm body to keep her warm. When LaSalle got in the car he's turned the heating on and set off to drive over to Brody's house. The drive over was done in a comfortable silence. It was nice to be able to not have to force a conversation.

When they arrived at Brody house Chris parked the car in front of the house and got out to open Brody's door. When she climbed out the car he took her hand and slotted her fingers through his as they walked up the path to her house. Opening the door she stepped in but LaSalle stayed outside.

"You can come in Chris, I don't bite" as she pulled him by the hand she was still holding.

Stepping inside he looked round and waited for Brody to shut the door. When it was shut he found himself being pulled along the hallway to the kitchen. Letting go of his hand Brody went and got 2 cups out to make coffee. LaSalle just stood where he was looking round himself.

"Why don't you either sit down or go sit in the lounge, you're making the place look untidy" Brody laughed at LaSalle turned and walked back out the kitchen to go find the lounge.

Coming in the lounge he had a look round and then took a seat on the couch. He sat back and waited for Brody to come through carrying the coffee. When she did come through she placed the cups on the table and sat down next to him making sure her leg brushed up against his when she sat down. She leaned forward and yet again he caught a glimpse of pink and red under the waistband of her jeans.

He was dying to run his fingers over the full tattoo but he would have to wait. The time would come but they had agreed to take things slow. Sitting back she passed him his coffee cup then sat back with her own. They sat talking about the game and Brody still had to admit that after 2 games she was none the wiser as to what was so exciting and that it was something she had a feeling she would just never get.

LaSalle shrugged his shoulders and said it was okay as he could be excited enough for them both and she couldn't agree more, especially after tonight. When they finished their coffee they sat back and Brody shuffled so she was leaning up against LaSalle's side. LaSalle slotted his arm along Brody's back and rested his hand on her shoulder. Brody lay her head on his shoulder and snuggled in deeper.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening" as Brody turned and placed a kiss to LaSalle's cheek.

"You're very welcome , we should do it more often work permitting" LaSalle said as he placed a kiss to her head.

Brody had to admit it was nice to go out and enjoy herself every once in awhile, especially with a handsome man like LaSalle. As she cuddled deeper into him she felt sleepy so closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth coming off LaSalle's body. LaSalle felt Brody grow heavy so moving a little so he could see her face he saw she had her eyes closed.

"Hey sleepyhead you can't fall asleep here. You must own a bed that you can sleep in and I know I own one so come on and get up" as he shuffled out from under her and stood up.

Taking her hands he pulled her to standing and let her lean back against him as he walked over to the stairs. Placing his arm round her waist to steady her he guided her up the stairs and then had to stop as he had no idea which room was hers. He looked at her stood in her sleepy state and she nodded towards her room. Walking again he managed to get them to the door and open it. Stepping inside he made his way to the bed looking around as he went.

The room was all pink and girly which is something he hadn't expected from Brody. On saying that he wasn't actually sure what he expected when he got in her room. He walked to the bed and sat them both down before letting Brody fall back with a flop. Standing up he went in his knees and took her shoes and socks off placing them to one side. Next came her jeans followed by her t-shirt. He chucked her clothes on the chair to one side of the bed and then stepping back up to bed he managed to wiggle and move Brody so she was lying on the bed at the same time as moving the covers back.

Brody rolled on to her front and turned to face him. He was left momentarily speechless at the site in front of him. Lying on her front in just her underwear which he now saw was as a thong, he now had a close up looked at her tattoo. Stepping forward he couldn't control his hand and fingers as he kneeled at the side of the bed. Tentatively he touched the top of the tattoo and when she didn't move or tell him to stop he continued following the tattoo's outline. Starting at the tip of the wing he followed it down and round the first wing then followed it back up and round the other wing. Finally he came round the body piece of the tattoo to finish back where he started.

After tracing the outline he bent forward and brushed his lips across it before standing up and pulling the covers back over a fast asleep Brody. Turning to leave the room he stopped at the doorway for one last look before stepping out the room and pulling the door shut. Going down the stairs he went in the lounge and got the cups before taking them in the kitchen and washing them. Making sure the place was clean he switched the light off and made sure everything was locked up. Stepping out he pulled the door shut making sure it couldn't be opened from the outside then walking away he climbed in the car and drove home all the time playing over the image of Brody asleep on her bed.

When he got home he went straight to his bedroom and peeled all his clothes off, dumping them all in the laundry basket. Pulling the sheets back he climbed in to bed naked and just pulled a sheet over as it was a warm night. Lying on his front he stretched out and closed his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep he yet again pictured a sleeping Brody in just her underwear. And wondered if he should share his tattoo with her. Little did he know she already knew all about it she now just had to see it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I am going to try and wrap this up in the next chapter as it does seem to have went from a short piece and ended up with a life of its own.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Brody woke slowly from a deep sleep. Stretching out she realised she was just in her underwear and in her own bed. Keeping her eyes closed she searched her memory from the previous night. She recalled being sat drinking coffee and cuddling Chris but the rest came in pieces. Pointing to her bedroom door was the next one followed by being on her bed. Next came her clothes being taken off then Chris's hand on her tattoo. She remembered the feel of his fingers as they traced the butterfly's outline and then his lips brushing ever so lightly across it.

Getting out of bed she went and got her clean clothes out before going for a shower. When she came back in the bedroom she sat on the bed and slowly got ready. She couldn't get the feel of Chris's fingers and lips on her tattoo out of her head. Picking her dirty underwear up she grabbed the laundry hamper before going downstairs. After starting the washing she grabbed coffee and a bagel then left to go to work.

She arrived at work a minute or so after LaSalle had so he waited for her to park and they started to walked in together.

"Good morning beautiful, sleep well?" LaSalle asked seeing the big smile on her face as she approached him.

"I did thank you. I have no idea how I woke up in just my underwear in my own bed but I do remember a set of fingers and even a pair of lips being somewhere I never said they could go" Brody smiled at the sheepish grin upon LaSalle's face.

"Well I wasn't going to let you sleep in your clothes and that butterfly is as beautiful as the women who wears it. I should learn to keep my fingers and lips to myself unless invited" as he slid his hand down her back and grabbed her ass cheek where the tattoo sat.

"So much for invited hands and fingers" as she stepped away before entering the office.

Seeing Pride already at his desk they both said they're good mornings and went to sit down.

"Don't get comfortable people. We have been relieved for the day as director Vance has just figured out we have not done any fitness training in the past year. I hope you brought you gym stuff because we have to go play nice at the training gym" Pride told his 2 agents watching as their faces slowly dropped.

Brody and LaSalle looked at each other before heading towards the locker room to grab their gym bags. Coming back they both chucked their bags on the floor and sat down.

"What time we got to be there?" LaSalle asked looking like he had been told he was going to die tomorrow.

"We have to leave now as they want us there as soon as we can so they can see what we can and can't do" Pride told LaSalle as he grabbed his bag off the floor and headed towards the door.

LaSalle and Brody picked their bags up and followed behind to the car. Throwing the bags in the trunk they all got in the car, after putting their seat belts on Pride set of for the training gym. Arriving an hour later they got out and went to get their bags before taking a slow walk inside. Checking in they were told to report to gym 3 first for hand to hand training.

Walking in the gym the 3 agents looked round then looked at each other. Dropping their bags they went and had a closer look at some of the equipment that was set out, from low benches to tall wall like structures. They could see this was going to be a fun morning in here. Just then 3 men appeared from a door to the right, all dressed for a good workout.

As they approached the 3 agents they bid them good morning and showed them where they could get changed. They all stood up and disappeared to get changed, appearing a few minutes later ready to get started. They were split to an instructor each and lead to different places in the room.

Soon the room was full of groans, moans and shouts of frustration as they 3 agents were put through their paces. After an hour of being run ragged over pretend walls and through tunnels, over ditches and weaving between weird things around the room all 3 agents had to admit this sucked.

All 3 sat slumped up against the wall breathing hard. The 2 men had very sweaty t-shirts on and Brody top didn't fair much better. They were all dismissed for lunch and told to take an hour before meeting outside for more intense training. When the instructors left the room LaSalle slid to the floor and lay down and Brody sprawled out on her front on the floor.

"Reminded me to thank the director for this when we get back. I don't even want to think what the hell intensive training outside could be after what they just did to us" LaSalle said as he rolled over and pushed himself to sitting back up.

"After that I need lunch before I even consider more training. Come on you two, let's go find food and we can plot ways to either get payback on them instructors or Vance" as Brody pushed herself off the floor and offered Pride her hand.

Pride took the hand getting up then they both offered LaSalle a hand, taking both he stood up and looked down at his top. Looking over at Pride then Brody he was about to ask if either were going to change when Brody answered the question before he could ask it.

"If I had the energy I would get change but I can't be bothered and this is a gym after all" as she picked the 3 towels up and chucked the men one each as she placed the other round her neck.

Leading the way out the gym she found the gym restaurant and they ordered their food before sitting down. They spend lunch trying to find some way to show the instructors what they could do as a team never mind individuals. They would have to wait and see what was on the cards but they would find a way to prove they worked better as a team then individuals.

When they finished lunch they made their way outside to have a look around. They couldn't see anything that was challenging until they heard a dog bark. All 3 looked at each other and then in the direction the barking was coming from. Sure enough one of the instructors rounded the corner with a dog on a lead.

"You have got to be to kidding me right?" As LaSalle looked at the dog, then the instructor.

"We need to see you reaction to challenging situations and your response times. This is the beat way as you can come across a dog in any situation that can turn very quickly" as the instructor passed them all a belt to put on.

They took the belts and put them on but not before looking them over. Once on they were asked who wanted to go first to which Brody stepped forward.

"Thank you agent Brody. Fasten this to the back of the belt where the loop is. The dog is trained to only go for the tassels on the belts and nothing else. You will be perfectly safe once the dog retrieves the tassel" the instructor told a very weary looking Brody.

"I will show you the course to run in a second, you will have ahead start of 30 seconds on the dog. Your objective is to make it to the end of the course without the dog catching you, understood?" As the instructor lead them over to what looked an obstacle course with a fence and gate at the end.

"Make it through that gate with the tassel and you win so to speak" as he pointed at the gate.

Brody stood and nodded looking between the dog, the gate and then LaSalle and Pride.

"Ready when you are" as she stood ready to make a run for it.

"On the count of 3, 3 2 1 go" and Brody took off at run.

Price and Lasalle watched Brody as she made a run for it. They were both impressed on how fast she ran and how well she cleared the first couple of obstacles. Just then they saw the dog being left off and watched as it give chase barking as it went.

Brody heard the dog bark and knew she had a problem as she heard it get closer. She was over halfway way when she caught sight of the dog behind her and with the last ounce of strength she had she sped up. The dog seemed to already be at full speed as she jump a makeshift wall and landed on a load of boxes made to slow her down. It did work to a point but she quickly got her balance and ran again. Seeing how close she was to the fence she knew she had to make,if only to prove a point to the boys. Giving her all she flung herself forward and through the open gate using her foot to kick it shut just as the dog came to a barking stop on the other side.

Lying in a heap on the floor she felt her chest heaving as she tried to breath. As her breathing slowed and the adrenaline started to flow a little slower she went to stand up and felt her elbows smart a little. Turning her arms over she saw big grazes down her arms and elbows from making contact with the ground when she jumped through the gate.

Standing she saw the 3 men come in to site and went to lower her arms but it was too late. Both men had seen her arms and both quickened their pace to reach her. As she expected it was Lasalle who made it first and went to open the gate.

"Wait till I get the dog agent Lasalle" as the instructor stepped up and leashed the dog, pulling it back from the gate.

As soon as the dog was moved Lasalle opened the gate and took hold of Brody's wrists lifting her arms so he could look. Pride stepped forward and looked as well to make sure it was nothing serious.

"Well done agent Brody, that's was a fantastic start. If you go back inside and get them treated you may be able to come back out and show these boys how it's done again" the instructor said as he stepped aside to let her past.

"Good luck you too" as she stepped past them and headed back inside.

"Okay gentlemen, the lovely agent Brody has showed us how it's done so which of you is next?" The instructor asked looking between LaSalle and Pride.

"Me" as LaSalle stepped forward and took his tassel to tuck in his belt.

"Okay good luck agent LaSalle, 3 2 1 go" as LaSalle set of down the course trying to get a good head start on the dog.

He heard the dog being let loose and made a dash as he hadn't even made it halfway. He had just made it to the 3/4 mark when he was pushed forward as the dog caught him and grabbed the tassel from his belt. Walking back towards Pride he was now even more annoyed at this training course. Pride looked at him when he came level and could see the determination in his eyes to do better. Stepping forward Pride hooked the tassel on and waited for his countdown before setting off to see if he could do any better.

After 2 runs each neither of them had made it to the finish. The closet was LaSalle who had made it just past 3/4 finished, whereas Pride only managed just passed half way. They were both standing getting a little annoyed with themselves for not being able to do it when they heard Brody approach them.

"So how are my 2 favourite boys doing? Anyone beat me yet or more to the point anyone actually finished yet?" Seeing the looks on both Pride and LaSalle's faces when she asked.

"Agent Brody glad you could join us again. All patched up I see" as the instructor stated the obvious seeing the dressings covering her arms.

"All done and ready to go again" as she smiled sweetly at her 'boys' and then tucked the tassel in her belt.

"Ready, 3 2 1 go" as the instructor counted her in and she ran with a new burst of energy.

Yet again she made it all the way to the finish and the dog was nowhere near her on that run. Walking back after she gave the dog her tassel she stood beside the instructor who was putting the leash back on the dog. LaSalle stepped up with his tassel tucked in his belt but he was in such a bad mood that he hadn't realised where abouts in his belt he had clipped it. Hearing his countdown he set off again with a cross between rage and determination driving him forward.

As he neared the end he knew the dog was close behind but he needed this more than dog needed his tassel. Taking the last jump at a funny angle he landed wrong and it took him a few seconds to gain his footing. The next thing he felt was the dog push him forward as it grabbed on to the tassel and his shorts at the same time. Everyone heard the rip of material as the dog locked its jaw and pulled backwards as it grabbed the tassel and LaSalle's shorts ripping a huge hole in the seat of them.

Hearing the rip both Pride and Brody set off at a run to see what happened only for them to look at LaSalle and his half covered ass and double over laughing. Well now that was a sight for sore eyes. Brody would have bought the dog a bone if she could have at the site the ripped shorts had exposed to her. There on LaSalle's left ass cheek was a letter A with the words roll tide under it. She couldn't help but grin now she had finally seen not only his tattoo but half his ass as well. It was Pride who made things worse by asking the question she had thought but couldn't stop laughing long enough to ask.

"Christopher do you always go commando or is this a new thing for you?" Pride managed to splutter out before he dissolved in a fit of laughing again.

LaSalle brought his hand round and covered his ass before he came to stand up. Looking between Brody and Pride he knew he would never live this one down for a while.

"Well gentlemen and lady, your training is done for today. I will send my report back to director Vance when it is complete and thank you agent LaSalle for the entertainment" as the instructor shook everyone's hand and turned to walk away.

"Come on ass man, let's get you back inside and covered up before you get arrested for exposing places best left covered" as Brody came to stand in between Pride and LaSalle and they set off back to go get change.

Standing under the hot shower spray in the gym changing room Brody couldn't help but smile. All the time he bugged her about her tattoo and there he was with one of his own that he didn't mention. She finished getting washed then stepped out the shower to grab her towel and get dry while she tried to come up with a way to get him back for all the teasing he had done when he wouldn't tell her about his.

Coming out the changing room when she was ready she stopped at the first aid room and got them to reapply her dressings on her arms. Coming out she saw LaSalle and Pride standing outside the women's changing rooms.

"You will get arrested for hanging around outside the women's changing rooms. People will think you're up to no good" as she stepped up to them laughing.

"Let's go home and see if I can squeeze in a run before bedtime. I want to know how they hell you beat us twice agent Brody? What's the secret?" Pride asked as they left the gym and walked to the car.

"My fear of dogs must be greater than yours is. I am not a dog person and never will be, they have scared me since I was a child and I was bitten by one" as she climbed in the back of the car.

"Fair enough, make sense. That still does not excuse the fact you beat us twice and we looked like right chumps" Pride added as he climbed in the drivers seat.

LaSalle climbed in the back of the car next to Brody and Pride set off on the drive home. They hadn't been on the road long when Brody looked across and saw LaSalle had fell asleep. His head rested back against the seat and his mouth was open a little. The temptation to reach across and kiss him was overwhelming as he looked so cute when he slept. Instead she took his hand which was resting on the middle seat between them. As if by instinct he intertwined their fingers as he slept and she could have swore blind he said her name.

Looking at Pride she saw he had noticed as well as he looked between the interior mirror and the car door mirror so he could see both people in the back. Brody held Pride's gaze as he watched her then he returned his eyes to the road. The rest of the drive was silent as she had no idea what to say to her boss and LaSalle slept the whole way back. She was feeling her eyes grow heavy as they pulled up at the office. Parking the car Pride got out and headed inside leaving Brody and LaSalle sat in the back. Undoing her seat belt she slid across the seat and sat up against LaSalle.

"Hey you, time to wake up we're back. Come on Prides already gone inside" as she watched LaSalle slowly wake.

Before she had a chance to react LaSalle had moved like lightning and covered her lips with his. He kissed her deeply before running his tongue along her lips seeking entrance. Brody let his tongue slip past her lips and explore her mouth while her tongue did the same to his mouth. Breaking apart they looked at each other and LaSalle started to laugh.

"I have wanted to do that all day but you were to busy whopping are asses I didn't get the chance" as he used his spare hand to cup her face.

"If we don't get out this car now Pride will come looking for us so come on, we can continue this at my place later or yours if you fancy cooking since I am all injured" as she held her up bandaged arms.

"Since you are injured then I suppose I can cook just don't expect it too often" as he placed kisses to both her wrists.

Letting go he nodded towards the office before getting out the car and going to open her door for her. Offering his hand she climbed out and stood next to him as he shut the door. Just then Pride appeared and told Brody that the director want her on com link now. Brody looked between LaSalle and Pride then quickly set off to speak to the director. LaSalle took a slow walk back inside and sat at his desk trying to think what if anything he had in to make a meal with. He hadn't been shopping yet so he had to go buy something to cook or get a take out from somewhere. He would ask Brody when she came back what she wanted when they got home.

Brody appeared nearly fifteen minutes later after her talk with the director. Sitting at her desk she sat back and closed her eyes. Pride and LaSalle looked at her and waited for her, they were both interested in what the director wanted her for. When she finally opened her eyes she only opened them due to the fact she could feel both sets of eyes watching her.

"To save asking, he heard I was injured and wanted to know what happened. I explained it was self inflicted and I was fine. He also wanted to congratulate me on beat you too with the dog. He said there is only a few people who have ever done it and I should be pleased with myself" as she sat and looked between the boys with a little smug look on her face.

"Also we got the rest of the day off since we did training today but he expects good reports on are physical training scores or we can redo them" as she stood and tried to put her jacket on but it got snagged on her dressings.

"Here let me help you" as LaSalle practically ran to hold her jacket as she slid her arms in one at a time so she didn't catch the dressing.

"Thank you, you ready to go?" As she picked her gym bag and handbag up.

"Sure, you want me to cook or get take out as I have nothing in so will need to go shopping" as they headed out to the cars.

"Take out will do, I will follow behind you" as she stepped up to her car and opened the trunk to chuck her bag in.

"Okay see you at mine then" LaSalle said as he stepped away from Brody to go to his car.

As they both pulled away from the office they didn't notice Pride had been watching them. He had to admit they still worked well together and their developing relationship didn't seem to get in the way of them doing their job. He was happy for them both, everyone needed that someone special to go home to as long as they didn't screw it up like he had done.

On reaching LaSalle's house Brody got out her car and waited for LaSalle to park his car on the drive. He got out his car and opened the passenger door to grab his gym bag out before closing the door and stepping over to where Brody was waiting.

"Bring your gym stuff in, you can stick it in to wash with mine since I have to wash it before it walks there it's self" as he stepped up to the trunk and waited for her to pop the lid.

Grabbing her bag he shouldered it and carried both bags inside before taking them to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home, I will just start this off and will make some coffee" as he opened the gym bag and and started to load the dirty clothes into the machine. Once he had his stuff in he opened Brody bag and started to load her clothes in but stilled as his jaw dropped and his tongue nearly hung out. Reaching in to the bag he pulled out a red lace thong and just held it in mid air.

"You wore this today for the gym?" As his eyes were practically popping out his head at the tiny scrap of material in his hand.

"Shit, give me that Chris" as Brody dived forward to grab her underwear but he pulled it back away from her.

"How can you wear this to do any sort of sports type activity in? Especially what we did today" as he brought his hand out from behind his back.

"Chris I will have you know they are very comfortable for what we did today as you don't get as hot and well... Sweaty in one. I can think of a very sporty activity I can do wearing one of them and I have never heard any complaints about wearing one yet" as she stepped forward and snatched the thong out his hand before throwing it with the rest of the dirty washing in the machine.

LaSalle just shook his head at her last comment and put the rest of the clothes in the machine before pressing start and standing up. Making a start on the coffee he passed her the phone and said to order whatever she wanted to eat and he would have half.

Dialing the number she ordered their meal then passed him the phone back as he passed her the steaming coffee cup. Taking the cup and placing it on the counter she tried to shrug her jacket off but it got stuck again on her dressing.

"Chris help I am stuck again" as she tried to wriggle out the jacket.

"Stand still first and we can get you out one arm at a time" as he got her to stop moving and took the cuff of her jacket and gently tugged it down off her arm.

Taking the other cuff he let the jacket slid down her arm before taking it to hang up with his. Coming back into the kitchen he came up behind Brody, making sure she didn't have her coffee in her hands he slid his arms round her waist and pulled her backwards to him. Brody felt herself being drawn backwards into the embrace so let her herself lean a little as she felt her back connect with his chest. With her boots on she was the same height as him so she turned round with his arms still around him and placed a kiss to his head.

"How about we go in the lounge and get these boots off and then I can melt into you properly instead of being the same height" as she placed a kiss to his lips.

Letting go they both walked into the lounge as LaSalle picked both cups of coffee up. Sitting down on the couch Brody brought her foot up and did the zip down before pulling the boot off and dropping it to the floor. Doing the same to the other foot she placed the boots to one side out the way and sat back on the couch. LaSalle sat next to her and passed her the coffee cup which she took a drink of and sighed. It had been a weird day to say the least.

Drinking their coffee they talked about the wonderful training and how they would do anything to get out the next one when it came round. When they had finished Brody sat forward and turned to face LaSalle.

"How long you going to keep that sore shoulder to yourself or you just hoping it goes away?" As she reached across and touched his left shoulder causing him to tense.

"How did you know that it hurt? I haven't let anyone see its bothering me" as he watched her amazed she had seen the lack of movement or the tiny little whinces he had let out when he moved it.

"Turn so I can see and no that's not an option that's an order" as she pushed his good shoulder away from her to make him turn.

When he had his back to her she rolled his t-shirt up and helped him to slot his good arm out then helped lifted it over his head. Slowly she eased it away from his shoulder and down his arm, finally getting a look at the big purple and blue bruise that was forming across his shoulder, back and chest.

"When did you do this? That's a big bruise you have coming up there" as she ran a fingertip gently round the outline of it trying to show him how big it was.

"This morning in the gym. Smacked it of one of them fake walls when I tackled my suspect to the ground" as he winced a little as Brody traced the outline of the bruise.

"Okay then, you got a first aid kit anywhere with ointment to bring the swelling down with?" As she removed her fingers and looked at the side of his face.

"Bathroom cabinet, I will go get it" as he went to stand and was pushed back down.

Brody stood and disappeared to find the bathroom and the ointment, finally coming back with it in her hand. Sitting back on the couch she sat so she could go up on her knees to reach round to get at his chest as well. Taking the ointment see squeezed a little bit on her finger tips and pressed them gently to LaSalle's chest. Slowly and as gently as she could she rubbed the front part of the Bruise then worked her way up to his shoulder, adding more ointment when needed. Finally she had covered the whole bruise and sat the ointment on the table.

As if by some magic powers there was a knock at the door. Getting up she looked at LaSalle and the fact he was shirtless and in no fit state to answer the door. He realised as he looked at himself then let her walk to answer the door. Taking the pizzas and paying for them she came back in and put her head round the door.

"Where are we eating theses then?" As she waved the pizzas boxes around.

"Sod it bring them in here. Put them on the table and I will grab some beers" as he pushed himself to standing with his good arm.

Going in the kitchen he grabbed the pack of beers and brought them all through. Sitting down next to Brody he opened a bottle of beer for each of them and put them on the table in between the pizza boxes. Looking between the pizzas he scooped a piece up and took a big bite before placing it back in the box and going to stand up again.

"Stay there I will get them" as she stood and went to grab some napkins to wipe their hands on.

Placing them in the middle with the beers she took a piece of pizza and started to eat. Between sticky, gooey pizza and beer they both found that the night passed quickly with conversations about totally random things from theirs first crushes to first boyfriends/ girlfriends and anything in between. Once the pizza was gone LaSalle stood and cleared away the empty boxes while Brody carried the empty beer bottles into the kitchen. Seeing there was 6 empty bottles she looked at them then at LaSalle.

"When did we drink 3 bottles of beer each? I can't remember drinking that many" as she went to walk back in the lounge following behind LaSalle who had another 2 bottles of beer in his hand.

"No idea but who cares, we had a very strenuous day so it's time to relax and unwind" as he sat down on the couch and sort of slumped backwards.

Brody sat beside him and he passed her one of the beers. They both sat drinking and talking, not even noticing the fact the couch seemed to be pushing them closer together as they drank. By the time either of them realised Brody had her head resting on LaSalle's shoulder and he had his arm round her holding her to him.

Since she was already this close Brody moved a little hoping that LaSalle would take the hint and move with her. Sitting forward a little she turned so her back was now facing LaSalle as she swung her feet up and brought them on to the couch. Finally after wriggling back a few times LaSalle took the hint and shuffled back a little bringing his legs up on the couch. After a little moving around Brody found herself lying in between LaSalle's legs with her back up against his chest. LaSalle brought his arms round and pulled Brody as close as he could to his chest even if his shoulder gave a disgruntled pull as he moved it.

Resting her head back on his chest she closed her eyes and savoured the feel of being wrapped in his arms. LaSalle was sat with a smile on his face having Brody in his arms and he leaned his head a little so his cheek rested on her head. They were both so comfortable and the alcohol was now taking effect as Brody started to fall asleep. Feeling her fall asleep he gave her a nudge and told her it was bedtime. Sitting up slowly Brody looked at the clock and then LaSalle.

"I meant my bed, it's too late and you had too many beers so let's not argue this one" as he managed to untangle himself and finally stand up.

Brody just shrugged her shoulders and stood up, only realising then she had had too many beers as she started to sway a little. Coming to stand beside her LaSalle slotted his arm round her waist and lead her towards the door. Switching lights off as he went he guided Brody into the hall and up the stairs towards his bedroom. Finally making it to the bed he slowly lowered Brody down and started to remove her clothes. When she was just in her underwear he tucked her in bed and removed his clothes before he joined her.

Feeling the bed dip Brody rolled over and cuddled up to LaSalle's chest as he made sure to pull her as close as possible. Once Brody was back in LaSalle's arms she fell asleep quite quickly again breathing in the smell of LaSalle all around her. She knew in the back of her mind they would take their relationship to the more physical level at some point but for now they both seemed happy to just hold each other and be held. As LaSalle fell asleep his last thoughts went over the events of today and it was only then that it hit him about his now not so secret tattoo. She would make him pay for not telling her when he badgered her every day about hers. He was in so much trouble now.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Sorry updates ares slower than normal! Computer had been working itself.**

* * *

><p>As LaSalle woke from his deep sleep he felt Brody's body pressed tight against his. He kept his eyes shut and let his other senses explore the sensations of having Brody in his arms when he woke. First there was the smell of coconut shampoo that caught his nostrils and he buried his nose deeper in her hair. Then there was also a slight smell of strawberries which he presumed was her perfume. Letting his fingers explore the skin his hands could reach without moving he noticed how silky smooth her stomach and back felt and how her muscles seemed to tense and move as he moved over them. Letting one of his feet move he ran it up and down her leg over the toned soft shaved skin. Slowly he moved his hands letting them skate over her body at the same time as moving his head so he could reach her face and place kisses wherever he could. He felt Brody stir as his exploring hands roamed over her body.<p>

Brody felt LaSalle exploring her body with his legs and hands but lay still enjoying the sensations he was causing. Once his hands started to really explore her body she knew it was time to move. Turning in his arms so her back was to him she let her legs tangle back together with his and pushed herself back against his chest and groin. As she lay back flush against him she noticed how very much awake he was or how awake certain parts of him were. She forgot how awake some men were when they first woke up, so taking advantage she deliberately pushed her lower body back and wriggled causing a sharp intake of breath and a pair of hands to clamp on her waist.

Staying still a minute or so LaSalle decided they could both place this game, so letting go of her waist he brought one hand up to snake its way up her chest brushing back and forwards over her breast while the other set a path down to her ass then over her hip to the junction between her legs. Now it was her to hiss a breath out as he made contact with her most intimate parts. When she didn't stop him he let his hands do a very good exploration of these new parts of Brody's body and he was encourage by the small gasps and moans coming from her.

Brody was tethering on the edge so quickly taking LaSalle by surprise she turned over and crushed her lips to his as she ground herself in to him making her intentions known. Getting lost in the kiss they both let the hands wander till they were both panting for breath. It was LaSalle who broke away first and pulled back a little so he could her face.

"You sure you want this? We can stop now and go back to the way we were. I don't want to push you in to this or for you to feel pressured into it because we got carried away" as he looked in to her chocolate brown eyes and saw the answer he hoped for.

Working his hands down he slipped his hands under her panties and pushed them down at the same time as she followed the same path on his body to remove his boxer shorts. Once they were removed his hand travelled back to stop on her back and make light work of her bra clasp. Soon that was flung on the floor and they lay naked together looking at each other. Brody moved first and rolled on top of him pushing him into the mattress.

Slowly she straddled him and made sure she rested in just the right place. Running her hands up and down his chest they locked eyes with each other as she moved again but this time she took hold of him and slowly lowered herself onto him as they joined together for the first time. Stilling as they savoured the moment for as long as there bodies let them until the urge became strong and they slowly rocked together till they were both panting and moaning again. LaSalle took control now as he flipped them both over and brought them both to a screaming finish. LaSalle kept himself up using his arms to anchor him on either side of Brody but his strength was waving and his arms giving way when Brody reached up and pulled him down to her holding him close.

Lying together sweat covered and sauted they held on to each as they knew this moment was special and could never be repeated or done over. They wanted the memory to be special and not a quick heated thing that they both regretted. As their breathing returned to normal they both moved again so they could look at each other. As they came face to face they sort each other's lips again as they kissed slowly and deeply bring a new level of understand and closeness to the relationship. Without saying a word they both knew that from now on neither would spend the night alone again, once joined they would not be separated unless work got in the way. LaSalle knew King would be able to tell they had moved on but he was okay with that, like they promised they would be careful, Oohh hell now they were in trouble.

Quickly pulling back he looked down at Brody and opened and shut his mouth a few times not sure how to ask what needed to be asked. Brody looked up him as he did his best Nemo the fish impression but luckily she knew him well enough to know what he was thinking.

"Calm down its all covered and taken care of. Do you think I would have just done that if it wasn't? Pride would kill you first then me for not being careful so I sorted it out when we started dating" Brody told LaSalle as she saw the look of sudden and instant relief wash over his face as he collapsed to the side of the bed and pulled her to him.

"Thank god for that. Don't get me wrong I want kids but you're right, King would kill us" as he placed kisses to her hair.

"You saying you want to have kids with me now LaSalle? We only just consummate our relationship and now you wants to talk kids with me!" As Brody doubled over laughing seeing the look on his face.

"Well yes I want kids with you, I can't think of anyone else I would want to settle down with and start a family. You will make a great mom when the times comes and I will be there from start to finish" as he moved so he could reach round to kiss her lips.

Finally when the kiss ended they lay still till a faint beeping from somewhere made them move. They both jump up and started to dig around for the source of the beeping. Finally LaSalle found the offending object and pressed answer without even thinking. It was only after he answered and said his name into the phone did he realised his mistake and so did Brody. The both looked at each other in horror as it was too late now.

"Christopher I am not even going to ask what your doing answering Brody's phone this early in the morning. At least it saves me another call after this one, we got a body so I will send you the the address and I will meet you both there in half an hour" as Pride hung the phone up.

LaSalle just stood in total shock till he suddenly burst out laughing.

"We are so busted now. We got a body and half an hour to get there so let's move before King can find something else to do me for" as he hunted under the bed covers for his boxers.

Brody just shook her head and started to gather clothes up.

"Chris put some clothes on and nip to my car please, there's a bag of clothes in the trunk. Saves turning up like I have just been dragged through a hedge backwards then slept in the same clothes" as she gave him her sweetest smile.

"Keys are in my jacket downstairs pocket" as she followed him out the door as he pulled a top over his head.

As LaSalle went to the car Brody had one of her quick showers. She was getting better at these mad dash showers. As she stepped out and grabbed for the towel on the rack she heard LaSalle come back upstairs with her bag. Getting dry she walked into the bedroom with just a towel on and she felt LaSalle's eyes rake over her body. Picking her bag up she pulled out her clean clothes and underwear, dumping them on the bed as she gathered up her dirty clothes. LaSalle took his clothes back off and went for a quick shower as Brody got ready.

Fifteen minutes later they were both washed and ready at the front door waiting to go. Walking out to the cars they looked at each other and headed for her car as it was parked in the road. Setting off they followed the directions to the address on LaSalle's phone and parked up behind the ME van 30 minutes after Pride called them. They both looked at the watch when they pulled up and saw Pride do the same. They couldn't help but smile when they saw him shake his head and smile at the fact they were right on time.

Getting out the car they headed over to where Pride and Loretta were standing over the body of the dead marine. Both of them looked up as the 2 agents approached but Loretta was the first to speak.

"Good morning you 2, car sharing to save the environment now and bed sharing to save on heating as well" as she saw the blush creep up Brody's face and the way LaSalle looked away.

"Nice of you both to join us. You both have your gear so that's a start then. Let's do our jobs to the best of our abilities and we can deal with fact that you messed up later" Pride told the 2 agents who hung their heads as he spoke.

Setting about taking statements and photos they were soon done and ready to head back. Going to the car they both put their bags in Brody's car before Pride called over.

"Christopher ride back with me please" as he stepped up to his car and unlocked the doors.

LaSalle and Brody looked at each other and LaSalle walked away to Prides car. Brody climbed in the car and set off back to the office hoping Pride wasn't to tough on LaSalle. LaSalle climbed in the passenger seat of the car and looked at Pride. He couldn't read him so had no idea if he was going to get chewed up and spit out or just get a slap on the wrist. The drive was silent until Pride finally spoke.

"You know why you're here Christopher so let's not mess about and just explain what happened to save time" as Pride kept his voice both low and calm.

"Well after we had dinner last night we had both had a little too much to drink so Brody stopped over at my place. I will not explain what we did or didn't do as that is personal but I will apologies for answering her phone. It was just instinct to pick it up and answer it. I don't need to hear it could have been a lot worse if it had of been anyone but you on the other end. I will try or more to the point we will make sure we are more careful when it comes to stuff like that. In our defence we were both washed and ready on time so it didn't affect us doing our job" as LaSalle finished his piece and looked out the window.

Pride sat listening to what was said and then sat silently as he waited to see if LaSalle was done.

"Thank you for your honesty Christopher, it means a lot that you told me. As long as you realise what you did wrong then I can't say anymore. I will speak to Brody as well as this involves you both, as long as you keep your word and are more careful then we shouldn't have any more problems" as Pride turned the car and pulled through the big metal gates at the office.

Brody pulled in behind them with Loretta and the ME van just behind her. They all got out and went inside dropping bags down and started to do the job they were all so good at doing. Once the camera was hooked up and the crime scene photos were printing off Pride called Brody in to the kitchen. As she walked passed LaSalle he gave her a big smile as if to say she would be okay before setting up his computer and setting about his work.

Brody stepped into the kitchen and saw Pride sitting at the big table. He nodded at the chair opposite him and she went and sat down. As she sat she never looked at him as she wasn't sure she could go through this same lecture again.

"As you may have guessed I have already spoke to Christopher so now it's your turn. This involves both of you so it's only fair. I want your version of what happened considering I have already had his" as he sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

Gathering herself together she took a few deep breath and told Pride her version of what happened.

"After dinner I had one too many beers so couldn't drive home so stayed at LaSalle's. What we did is between us but he shouldn't have answered my phone. He realised as soon as he did it but it was too late then. It will not happen again with the phone as I promise to be more careful. We arrived at the crime scene on time and have done our jobs as we would normally do so any change in our relationship has had no effect on how we perform as partners and it never will" as she finished speaking and finally looked up.

"Thank you for telling me, at least you realise what the mistake was. You would have looked very silly had it been director Vance or someone other than me. Like I said it is your chose to pursue a relationship with Christopher but use better judgment, even in the simplest of things. I can tell you I have never seen Christopher this happy in a while, you make him smile and that's good. As long as you stay professional then that's all I ask" as Pride smiled at Brody and he saw she relaxed a little.

"Let's get some work done since that what we're here for but I think coffee is needed first" as he stood and went to make some.

"You need a hand?" As Brody stepped up beside him and gathered the cups together.

"Did you know that he had a tattoo on his ass?" Brody asked Pride as he poured coffee into the cups.

"No and I take it neither did you or you wouldn't be asking me" as he added milk and sugar to the cups.

"Nope and he bugged the hell out me about mine" as she picked up her cup and LaSalle's.

"I take it you're going to make him pay for not telling you about it?" As Pride picked his cup up.

"Oohh yeah, I just don't know how yet" as she followed Pride back through carrying the coffees and placed LaSalle's on his desk.

LaSalle looked up from his computer and picked the cup up. Brody sat down and he followed her with his eyes till she looked over at him. He gave her one of them smiles she loved that flashed his dimples and she smiled back letting him know that her talk went well with Pride.

Getting down to some work they found an address for their dead sailors family and also found a list of people who he knew and hung around with. Pride got the family while LaSalle and Brody got the friends list. Setting out they tried to get as many calls done before dinner time.

When they finally arrived back at the office they had a 2 suspects in tow. Both had decided that they didn't want to answer question and the first one was sporting a black eye and a limp.

"What happened to him?" As Pride looked over at LaSalle as Brody marched the suspect through to one of the interrogations rooms.

"Brody happened to him. He thought he was a big tough guy and tried it on with her till she dropkick him. He tried again when he got back up so she flipped him and cuffed him. Have to say I was very impressed and just a little proud that she's mine" as LaSalle realised what he said and went a little red in the face.

"My partner I mean" as he tried to cover over his error.

Pride just sat laughing watching LaSalle trying to correct his error but was digging himself in deeper. Just then Brody came back and saw Pride laughing and LaSalle still a little red in the face.

"What did I miss that's so funny?" Directing the question to Pride as she stopped in front of his desk.

"Just Christopher trying to stake claims on you when you dropkick a suspect" not being able to stop himself from laughing as he looked across at LaSalle.

Brody turned and looked at LaSalle to see if he would explain why he would be laying claims to her. When she didn't get an answer straight away she placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him telling him she wanted an answer. LaSalle looked at Pride to see if he was going to be any help but he had sat back in his chair and was watching to see how long it took Brody to dropkick him.

"All I said was that I was impressed at the way you handled that suspect" hoping that would be a good enough explanation.

He could see by the look on Brody's face she didn't believe that was the full story so when she started to walk towards him he knew he would have to tell her the rest.

"I also might have added on the end that I was proud you were mine" as he locked eyes with her and tried his little boy sheepish look.

"Well thank you for the vote of confidence LaSalle but I don't belong to anyone,no matter how much I love them" as she stepped up to LaSalle's desk.

Now it was her turn to blush when she realised the mistake she had just made. She could hear Pride laughing behind her but she would not turn around and face him. She saw the huge smile on LaSalle's face at her accidental confession and couldn't help but smile back.

"So you love me do you?" As LaSalle stood from his desk and leaned a little forward over it coming closer to where Brody was now stood.

Brody didn't answer but she did hold his gaze and smile at him. LaSalle didn't push it as he knew now was not the right time or place. As if on cue Pride coughed and they both moved away back from where they were stood.

"After you too are finished with your declarations of love can we get back to the job at hand which started all this in the first place" as Pride stepped out in the courtyard to head over to interrogation.

"We will finish this later as that was quite a revaluation you just came out with there" as LaSalle stepped out from behind his desk and followed Pride out the door.

As Brody followed she thought if there was a way to counter what she had just said but then she realised she didn't want to. She had said what she actually felt even if it was in a joking manner and now she would have to deal with it. As she walked across the yard she passed Pride on the phone and she stopped as she saw him hold up his hand to her. When he hung up the phone he spoke to her.

"Tell LaSalle we have a boot print on are sailor so we need to see if these" indicting his head backwards "have a matching pair on their feet. If they have boots on take them off and we can run them against what we have. I am away down now to see what else we have" as he walked past her and headed back in doors.

Brody came up to the interrogation rooms and went in to the observation section where LaSalle was waiting.

"Has either one of them got boots on as are sailor has a boot print on him" as she stepped up beside LaSalle.

"He doesn't but wait" as LaSalle turned to look at the other suspect in the other room "he does. Let's start with him" as he held the door open for Brody and followed her out.

As they entered the room Brody noticed it was her black eyed suspect that just so happened to have the boots on. Walking round the table she came to stop just behind him. Looking at LaSalle she looked down at the boots and then back at LaSalle

"Nice boots you got there, fancy taking them off so we can have a better look at them" Brody asked as she looked down at the back of the man.

"You want my boots! Well come get them"as he jumped up sending the chair flying backwards.

Brody was on him in seconds and had him pinned down and cuffed again before LaSalle had even got round the table. LaSalle steeped round and removed the boots then stepped back so Brody could get up.

"You going to play nice or shall I leave you cuffed" as Brody stood up and hauled his sorry ass up with her.

"You're Mad you are. Keep her away from me she's flipped her lid" as the man looked at LaSalle.

"Well don't piss her off and she won't get mad, simple" as LaSalle started to walk to the door with Brody in tow.

Leaving the man cuffed they left to take the boots to the lab to be checked against the boot print they had. As they walked back over Brody rolled her shoulders trying to relief some of the tension she had building up. The problem with being a tough ass was you ended up wound up and it sucked. LaSalle noticed her move her shoulders and watched as she took a deep breath. He saw how wound up she was getting but couldn't do anything about it. To try and help he brushed his hand against hers as they walked in a silent gesture of support.

Brody felt his hand brush against hers and she turned to smile at him when she saw he was smiling at her. She knew he was offering the best support he could at work and she did appreciate it. Walking in to the lab they passed the boots to Sebastian to check if they matched and left to find Pride. They found him with Loretta in autopsy going over her other findings.

"Sebastian has the boots we found and apparently Brody here is mad and has flipped her lid, or so are suspect thinks. Could be due to the fact she asked to see his boots and he said if she wanted them she could come get them so she did" as he looked between Pride and Brody.

"He's still chuffed, he's mad as hell as I beat his ass and chuffed him twice in one day" Brody said as she looked at Pride.

"Let's wait and see what comes back on the boots and take it from there" Pride told the two agents as he was went to leave, thanking Loretta as he left.

They both followed behind and went back to the main office before they all went in the kitchen.

Setting about putting the kettle on to boil Pride made a start on making coffee and Brody went over to help. Once the kettle boiled Pride finished making the coffee while LaSalle sat back and watched them.

"How come whenever we get a day off a huge case always comes in?" As Brody passed LaSalle his coffee and she down down beside him.

"That's why we have no lives and nothing to do" LaSalle answered as he took. A drink of his coffee.

"Speak for yourself LaSalle, I do have plans and it would be nice just once to keep them" as Brody avoided the look LaSalle gave her.

"You never know Brody, with such amazing agents like us we might get this case solved" Pride added as he sat down.

They sat drinking coffee while they discussed what was for lunch and waiting for Sebastian to compare the boot prints. By the time Sebastian rang they had decided what was for lunch and had all made a start on helping get it ready. Sebastian had said that even though the tread was a match the size was wrong. So they needed to find who else had the same boots but in a slightly smaller size.

Brody was first at her computer and set about finding who made the boots, who stocked them and who bought them. If they could narrow down the search frame then they could maybe find who was responsible. Pride and LaSalle stayed in the kitchen making lunch while Brody worked. By the time lunch Brody was done Pride and LaSalle had not only made lunch but had chats with the men in interrogation and let them go. Neither was much help other than one saying where he had got his boots from.

Sitting down to lunch Brody gave them a list of the shops that sold the boots so they said they would split after lunch and take a shop each as there was only 3 in the whole area. Hopefully they could get a lead by the time they were done.

Once they had finished lunch they all went their separate ways agreeing to be back in a hour to pool the information they had. Pride and Brody came back with nothing but LaSalle had 2 names of men that bought boots in the size they were looking for.

"Come on team, let's go see if we can nab ourselves a murderer" Pride told his team as they grabbed their Kevlar vests and set of in Pride's car.

Arriving at the first house they quickly gained entry and confirmed the owner of the boots was not there man. Leaving they set out for the next house on the last lead they had all hoping that this was their guy.

Arriving at this house the 3 agents got out and nodded at each other. There was just something about his house that got there backs up. In a line they set off up the path leading to the front of the house with LaSalle going one way and Brody going the way to cover the sides and rear of the house. All the agents were on high alert and heard when Pride knocked at the front door. When they heard Pride's shout of go all 3 of them from the various places they stood stormed the house. On entry they found the man they were looking for already dead with a single bullet wound to the head. He was surrounded by counterfeit money, passports and documents. This must be the reason there sailor was dead.

After securing the scene and checking the mans boots they were indeed the ones that had imprinted the sailors chest. They found traces of blood on them after spraying them and shining the ultra violet light on them. After gathering together all the evidence to wrap their case up Pride made a call to pass the case over as counterfeiting was not their jurisdiction. Finally they packed their gear away and set of back in the car to the office to proceed everything and wrap the case up.

Arriving back they sat and did their jobs only moving for coffee and bathroom breaks. Once all reports were typed up and filed away they could finally sit back and relax. As they finished their last cups of coffee they all tidied their desks ready to leave.

"Finally the time has arrived, our day off and no case to spoil it" LaSalle said as he stood up from his desk and picked his empty coffee cup up.

As if on cue Pride's phone rang.

"If that is as a case LaSalle I swear I will shoot you myself" Brody said as she looked between Pride and LaSalle.

"Sure whereabouts?...okay be there in twenty" Pride said before hanging up the phone.

Brody stood from her desk and reached around unholstering her weapon. LaSalle looked across at Pride as he stepped out from his desk putting his jacket on.

"King she's going to shoot me, please tell me we don't have a case" LaSalle said as he started to back away from Brody who still hand her weapon in her hand.

"Easy Brody don't shoot him, well not yet anyway. You to can go home if you're done. I will see you day after tomorrow" Pride told the two agents as he watched Brody put her weapon back and a look of relief wash over LaSalle's face.

"Good night Pride" Brody said as she grabbed her jacket off the chair and set off out the door.

"Night King and thanks for saving me" as LaSalle grabbed his jacket and set off for the door after Brody.

"My place or yours for dinner?" LaSalle called over to Brody before she got in her car.

"Mine" Brody said as she got in and started the car.

LaSalle got in his car and started it, pulling out behind Brody and following her to her house.

As they both pulled in the driveway at Brody's house Brody got out first and grabbed her bag from the trunk. As LaSalle got out his car he did the same he grabbed his back off the back seat and followed Brody up to the house. Going in they both dropped their bags just behind the door and as if by instinct and practise they turned to each other and were enveloped by each other's arms. They just stood holding each other, draw strength from each other. After the day Brody had all she need was to be held and LaSalle seemed to know that.

"You okay? I know you had a rough day today. That suspect is lucky you didn't actually break anything" as LaSalle ran his hands up and down Brody's back.

"The problem is I had to wind me temper in and keep it in check or I would have broke something. He was a complete prat thinking he could touch me and try it on not just once but twice. I end up more annoyed holding me temper in than letting it go" Brody told LaSalle as she leaned into his shoulder and took a deep breath of his cologne.

"How do you normally unwind after a day like today? Maybe I can help" as LaSalle placed a kiss to the side of Brody's head.

"Your doing enough just as you our" Brody replied as she stayed tight in LaSalle's arms.

Just then there was a low rumble from LaSalle's stomach. Both of them started to laugh.

"How about we finish this when I get food, I really need to be feed" LaSalle told Brody as he stepped out of her arms.

"Come on in the kitchen, I am sure we can find something to eat before you wither away" Brody told LaSalle as she took his hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen Brody set about finding something for them to eat. Finally finding all the ingredients for homemade soup she got LaSalle to help prepare it and when it was cooking they sat eating a garlic bread that she had put in to cook to tide LaSalle over till the soup was ready.

As they sat at the table eating LaSalle had a problem keeping his feet still and had somehow lost both his shoes. His feet or more to the point foot seemed to keep finding it's way up and down Brody's leg stopping just above her knee before working it's way back down. It was actually getting very distracting for Brody and LaSalle could tell it was. The more he did it the more of a far away look Brody got in her eyes. With only a couple of bites of garlic bread left LaSalle went for broke, as his foot slide up Brody leg he didn't stop at her knee and went further up stopping before he had to actually disappear under the table to get it further. Bingo, she had actually shut her eyes this time at the feelings he was stirring in her.

Keeping his foot still he wriggled his toes a little and realized his toes were now touching the join of her legs. No wonder she had her eyes shut, even he was getting turned on when he twigged where he was. As he went to move his foot back Brody's hand shot under the table and grabbed it. Opening her eyes she stared at LaSalle, locking eyes with him.

"You better be able to finish what you just started after dinner. If not you are in so much trouble" Brody ground out trying to not let LaSalle hear how aroused she was.

Letting go of his foot she stood from the table and cleared away the dishes that were there before making her way over to get the soup which was now ready. Dishing it into bowls she passed LaSalle his before getting her own and some spoons. Sitting down she passed LaSalle his spoon and he started to eat, not waiting for it to cool a little. Between trying to get it to cool quicker he managed to get some eaten after burning his mouth with the first spoon full.

"This is really good, didn't know you could cook so well" LaSalle said as he managed to get another spoonful cool enough to eat.

"Don't sound so surprised or I won't cook again. I have never really bothered doing much cooking as it's normally just me and then it's a case of cooking and hoping you actually get to not only finish cooking it but get to eat it as well. You must feel like that at times doing this job" Brody asked looking across at LaSalle who was still trying to get his soup to speed cool.

"Sure do, but I go out and try to find a way to distract myself from feeling so lonely. At least I don't have to feel like that again do I" LaSalle told Brody as he finally put his spoon down and decided to wait till the soup had cooled a little.

Sliding his hand across the table LaSalle slipped his hand over Brody's which was sat on the table. Giving it a squeeze he smiled as Brody looked from there joined hands up to his face.

"No need to feel lonely now as I am here when you need me and I suppose I always have been you just didn't know it" Brody told LaSalle as she turned her hand over in his and wrapped her fingers in his.

As they sat eating their soup they kept their hands together on the top of the table, neither wanting to let go. When LaSalle finished his soup he sat and watched Brody till she finished hers, all the while wondering what he had done to deserve to be sitting opposite this beautiful women who loved him. That's right, he forgot to ask her about that little snippet of information.

When she finished she went to stand from the table to clear up but was stopped by a pair of strong arms pulling her from the table.

"So how long have you loved me for?" LaSalle asked as he pulled Brody to him and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"I was hoping you had forgot about that. How long have you considered me yours?" Brody questioned back.

"No answering a question with a question. You answer mine and then I will answer yours" as LaSalle lead them further away from the table and closer to the lounge.

"To be honest I can't give an exact day when it happened, it seemed to creep up on me and take me by surprise. Until I said the words out loud today I had never realised that I could admit it, not even to myself. I haven't told anyone in a long time I loved them, it took awhile for me to tell my fiancé I loved him. I don't fall in love that easily but with you it was so different, I didn't know I was falling in love with you till I was in love with you and by then I couldn't turn away. Not that I would want to turn away from my southern charmed smooth operating gentleman that I now know claims me as his and between these 4 walls I am happy to be claimed by. On saying that if that snippet of information ever got out then I would have to shoot the person that let it slip" as Brody reached up and ran her fingers down LaSalle's cheek and along his jaw.

"Well I have always claimed you as mine but in different ways. At first I said you were my partner and that was it but now I claim you as not just my partner in work but in life as well. You stood on that first day in front of me and said you were the women power sent to help King and I, little did I know just how much powers you actually had. You had me from the moment you turned that testosterone filled office that we claimed as ours in to something that was workable for all of us. Thank you for telling me about falling in love with me and now it's my turn to tell you something. Meredith Brody I love you too. I knew if I wasn't careful I would end up falling in love with you and I did, like you it happened slowly but I never hid it away as it engulfed my heart a piece at a time day by day" LaSalle said as he watched Brody's eyes mist over and a tear managed to escape her eye.

Using the pad of his thumb LaSalle wiped away the tear as it made its way down Brody's cheek. Once he caught the tear he bent forward and kissed her cheek where he caught the tear.

"Come on in the lounge and we can sit down and maybe go back to the way we were before my stomach took over and wanted feed" LaSalle said as he motioned towards the door leading to the lounge.

Brody stepped back and took LaSalle's hand and lead him in the lounge and over to the couch. LaSalle sat first and opened his legs and arms indicating for Brody to sit in between his legs as he brought one leg on to the couch. Brody couldn't miss an opportunity like this so turning so she had her back to LaSalle she lowered herself in between his legs and sat backwards. As her back came in contact with LaSalle's chest she wriggled so her whole body was in contact with his. From her feet right up to head she had some part of her touching LaSalle. She felt LaSalle wrap his arms round her and hold her. Closing her eyes she let out a long deep breath as she let herself melt into LaSalle's embrace.

After sitting talking for awhile LaSalle felt Brody yawn and grow heavy against his chest.

"You want me to stop tonight?" LaSalle whispered in to Brody ears so as not to startle her.

"Mmhh" was the only response Brody could muster up as she was suddenly so tired.

"Let's got to bed then, I am not stopping down here all night. Come on" LaSalle told Brody as he shifted making her sit up and move.

When they were standing up LaSalle lead the way to the foot of the stairs making sure to turn the lights out as he went. Making his way up stairs LaSalle held tight to Brody's waist as he was sure she was walking but asleep. When they finally made it to the bedroom Brody seemed to be on autopilot as they entered the room and started to get undressed for bed. When she was done to just her panties she climbed into bed and lay on her side. She didn't bother pulling the covers over as she knew when LaSalle got in he would put them right over them both.

LaSalle didn't move to get ready for bed as he was too busy watching as Brody stripped off her clothes which included her bra before she climbed into bed. When she got in to bed he was still standing there fully clothed with this look of shock on his face. Seeing Brody lying in bed as she opened her eyes to look at him made him finally move. He stripped down to his boxers dumping all his clothes on a nearby chair. As he climbed in to bed he felt Brody reach for him as he pulled the blankets over them both before scooting closer to her and encasing her in his arms again. She turned so they were spooning and she felt him cocoon her as he covered as much of her body as he could. She had never felt so safe, so protected and so loved as she did at that moment in time. LaSalle knew this was the only time he would get away with holding her so tight and trying to hide her away and protect her. She was too fierce and independent during the day to let anyone see this side and of her so when he got the chance he would shower her with cuddles and just hold her tight against him. As they drifted off to sleep they both had very big smiles in their faces. The only difference was Brody's was because she knew when they got up it was payback day and LaSalle had no idea what was coming.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- This is the last chapter as I finally worked out a naughty but nice kind of payback.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7.<p>

As Brody woke she didn't bother to move away from the body she was crushed up against. She was too comfortable to move and by the feel of it so was LaSalle. They lay spooned together with LaSalle wrapped completely around Brody covering her whole body with his. Brody was never a one to to be smothered by anyone, even her fiancé. Yet she was lying covered by a man who was also her partner, the man who she trusted with her life every single day at work. She knew he would throw himself in front of anything to protect her and she would do the same for him. It was nothing new for either of them to feel responsible for the other, that was how partners worked together day in day out. Now that partnership was on a whole new level yet nothing had changed really. Other than the bed sharing and the intimate contact they looked and felt the same but with love added to the mix.

Shaking herself out of her thinking mood she wriggled back so she could wake LaSalle up. Sure enough she felt him stir against her as he woke up. Turning in his embrace so she could face him he wrapped her back in his arms holding her tight.

"Do we have to get up? I am more than happy to stay here till maybe tomorrow morning if we can get away it" as LaSalle rained kisses all over Brody's face and lips.

"We could if I didn't have plans for today that just so happen to involve you" as Brody managed to capture LaSalle's lips as he kissed her face.

"I like plans that involve you and me together" LaSalle added as he reached round and grabbed Brody's ass.

"So do I, I love plans that involve you, me and your body" as Brody reached round and grabbed LaSalle ass, making sure to place her hand just where his tattoo was.

"Oohh now this sounds very interesting. Can we put this plan in action now?" As LaSalle let his hands start to move over Brody's back and find all the little spots he knew got her turned on.

"We could but my plans for you today don't involve bed so come on rise and shine " Brody said as she wriggled free of his arms and got out of bed.

Walking towards the bathroom she looked back and saw the look of total confusion on LaSalle's face. Yes now she had him just where she wanted him and she was enjoying every minute. LaSalle lay in bed as Brody got up and went to take a shower. He was at a loss as to what on earth she had planned. He thought he was going to get lucky but now he was left with very vague clues on what was happening. What on earth could she want his body for if it wasn't for well the obvious. Why did he suddenly have a feeling of dread creep into his stomach. He hadn't done anything daft to upset her and he hadn't annoyed her in anyway since the tattoo incident.

Come to think of it she had been really nice to him and vice versa. Now he was worried, very worried. He had bugged her for a while about her tattoo and when he saw it she didn't get payback. Then after training the other day she had to have been blind not to have seen his ass and seen his tattoo but she never said a word. What did she have planned that could be so bad after all. He couldn't do a thing now but wait so hearing the shower still running he decided to see if sharing a shower among other things would help soften the blow of whatever was in store for him.

Entering the bathroom he stripped off and went to climb in the shower behind Brody.

"What took so long? I expected you just after a got in, I am nearly finished now" as she washed the shampoo out her hair.

"Well I need to check you didn't miss anywhere before you get out" as he let his hands explore her body and pin her against the shower wall.

After LaSalle had some how managed to yet again turn a shower into a session of mind blowing sex leaving them both needing to get washed again they finally got out and got dried.

As Brody went and got her clothes out she looked over at LaSalle who was getting his clothes of the chair.

"Chris if you look in the bottom of the wardrobe theres a bag with some of your clothes in" as she pulled on her underwear.

Walking up to the wardrobe he grabbed the bag and started to pull out the clothes. Finding a pair of his sweat pants, one of his alamba t-shirts and a couple of pairs of boxer shorts and socks he stood up and looked between the bag and Brody.

"I take it you have been raiding my closet when I haven't been looking, not that I am complaining" as he slipped on the clean boxer shorts.

"Well I did happen to borrow a few bits when I stopped at yours. After today maybe we should leave clothes at each other's just in case. It would save time, especially on a work day" as she went to put her jeans on.

"Do I get any clues as to what today involves as you don't normally wear a thong unless it's a special occasion" as LaSalle slipped up behind her just as she was pulling her jeans up.

Before she got her jeans all the way up LaSalle had his hands on her ass as he ran his fingers over the butterfly that he had full view of. Spinning in his arms Brody returned the gesture and slid her hand under his boxer shorts and ran her fingers or more to the point finger nails over the place she knew his tattoo was. LaSalle jumped a little at the contact of her nails scratching his skin. That was the first time she had made a conscious movement and touched his tattoo and they both knew it.

"This is not getting us ready so let's get a move on, I want breakfast before we go out" as she removed her hand from his shorts and stepped away finally able to pull her jeans up.

"Going out? Didn't know we were going out" LaSalle said as he stepped up to the bed and picked his t-shirt up.

"Yes so hurry up, we only have an hour and half left now" as she pulled her top on and went to leave the bedroom. LaSalle quickly pulled his clothes on and picked his shoes up before following Brody downstairs.

When he got in the kitchen she has already set about making coffee and she had bagels laid out ready to toast. LaSalle stepped up beside her and set about making the coffee while she made the bagels. Once they were done they both sat at the table and ate while Brody kept looking at her watch.

"Will you quit doing that, it's driving me mad. Unless you give me a clue as to why you're clock watching then I refuse to move from this table" LaSalle said with a tone of defiance in his voice.

"We have an appointment at 12 and I don't want to be late" Brody said so matter of fact.

"Appointment for what? Why do we need an appointment and who's it with?" LaSalle asked trying not to let all sorts of weird ideas enter his head.

"Chris stop panicking. The best you will get out of me is that it's a joint appointment but when we get there you can cancel yours but I will be keeping mine. Now shut up drink your coffee and eat your bagel please" as she picked her cup up and drank her coffee.

LaSalle was now even more confused than ever. He knew it couldn't be anything dangerous or illegal so that was good he supposed but he couldn't work it out. Finally he gave up and set about finishing his breakfast. When he was down he stood up from the table and cleared his dishes away before turning and finding Brody standing right next to him. As she placed her dishes in the sink she reached up and slotted her arms round his neck.

"You do trust me don't you Chris?" Brody asked sounding a little unsure as she spoke.

"With my life, why do you need to ask that? I am just a little unnerved by you secret plan that's all" as he slid his arms round her back and pulled her to him.

As she was still barefoot her head nestled in the crook of his neck and she took a deep breath getting a smell of her shower gel and the smell that was unique to LaSalle. Finally Brody drew back a little and watched LaSalle as he watched her looking at him. Slowly LaSalle lent forward and brushed his lips across hers before he ran his to tongue along her top lip then nibbled on her bottom lip. Brody returned the kiss and soon they were both making out like lovesick teenagers. Finally Brody pulled away and let her head fall to his shoulder as they stood waiting for their oxygen levels to return to normal.

"Let's get going, then you can decided when we get there what you want to do" Brody said as she placed a kiss to LaSalle's cheek before stepping away to go get her boots on.

LaSalle watched her walk down the hall and shook his head. She was definitely a funny and strange women who at times he thought he understood but at others he was at a complete loss. Following her down the hall he grabbed his jacket and threw it over his arm as he reached up and got hers down. Holding it out for her she slipped it on and stood at the door looking at LaSalle.

"You ready?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Ready as I will ever be" LaSalle replied as he stepped out on to the porch.

Brody stepped out behind him and shut the door before leading the way to her car. As she unlocked it she climbed in and LaSalle climbed in the passenger seat. As they pulled away LaSalle had a feeling he was going somewhere he never expected to end up on his day off and when Brody finally stopped the car he was right.

"You have got to be kidding me right? You are seriously not going to do this are you and do you expect me to do it as well?" LaSalle asked as he looked between the shop they were parked outside and Brody.

"Yes Chris I am serious, you don't have to but I am. I always considered it but never really had the insensitive to do it. After these past few week you made me think more about it and then after the shower incident and then training I decided to do it so here I am" as Brody got out and walked towards the shop.

LaSalle sat and watched as she got out the car and walked towards the shop door. Well since she was game so was he, he knew she had planned this to see if he would go through with it. Getting out the car he went after her and stopped her before she could push the door open.

"You want to go matching or you got a idea already?" LaSalle said as he took her hand and opened the door with his free hand.

"Well since you decided that I am yours maybe you have a idea but I think you will like mine" as she lead the way to the front desk.

"You got him here then. Does he have any idea what you got planned or shall I show him?" The man at the desk asked.

"Show him mine as I want to check he agrees with it first" as Brody stepped aside so LaSalle could see what the man had in his hand.

LaSalle looked what the man was showing him and then back at Brody.

"You really want to get that? I have to say it does look cute but where?" As he looked Brody up and down.

"Well I was thinking the same place as my other one since you like that one so much" Brody told LaSalle as she watched him smile.

"If you thinks that's a good idea then go for it. Now what do you have planned for me?" As he saw the man move out the corner of his eye.

LaSalle looked at the desk again then back at Brody then had to laugh.

"You put some serious thought into that didn't you" as he looked between the desk and Brody again.

"Well I wanted to pick something that would remind you who rules" as she looked at LaSalle.

"Well come on let's get it done, do we get to watch each other as there done?" LaSalle asked the man at the desk

"Sure, that's why the lady booked this time as main room is free" as the man turned and walked away letting Brody and LaSalle follow behind.

Brody followed the man over to one of the tables and LaSalle made his way to the other one next to it. A woman appeared next to Brody as she climbed on the table and lay on her front. LaSalle mirrored what Brody did and they both lay down and looked at each other.

"Now I get the thong idea" as LaSalle watched Brody lower her jeans to show her thong clad ass.

LaSalle lowered his sweatpants and hooked the edge of his boxer shorts up and over to reveal his ass cheek.

Soon the air was full of a loud buzzing noise as LaSalle and Brody watched each other as the man and women that were standing beside them worked. Finally just under 3 hours later the man and women stepped away declaring they were done.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" LaSalle said as he lowered himself from the table.

Brody climbed off the table and turned so she could look in the full length mirror and watched as LaSalle came to stand next to her. Brody looked at her ass then over at LaSalle's ass. LaSalle was too interested in looking at Brody's ass to look at his own.

"So what do you think?" As Brody looked up at LaSalle who was still glue eyes to her ass.

"Well I have to say that is one sexy ass, with or without the artwork" LaSalle answered.

"Let's get out of here so I can have a closer look when we get home" Brody told LaSalle as she pulled her jeans back over her ass and buttoned them up.

LaSalle pulled his sweatpants up and tied them before following Brody out the shop. As they got in the car they had to shuffle around to make sure there was minimum contact between their asses and the seats. Driving home LaSalle started to laugh at the weirdness of the days events. Brody gave him a sideways glance when he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Brody asked as she pulled up outside LaSalle's house.

Getting out the car they walked up LaSalle's front door and he was still laughing. As they entered the house LaSalle turned to Brody and pulled her to him kissing her on the lips.

"I knew you would have a plan to get me back but I didn't expect these" as he ran his hand gently over Brody's ass.

"Well in future you will learn that I will find out everything and that I will get you back as your go's to show" Brody added as she placed her hand over his ass.

LaSalle went in the kitchen and put the kettle on to make coffee at the same time as stripping of his sweatpants. He then proceed to strip off his boxer shorts and placed them with his sweatpants.

"Chris what on earth are you doing?" Brody asked when she entered the kitchen to see LaSalle walking round with nothing on his lower half.

"Letting the air get to it" as he wiggled his bare ass at her.

"Is it safe to walk around in the buff? Won't your neighbours mind?" As she kicked her boots off.

"Neighbours don't bother me, they can't see in anyway" as he went about making the coffee.

"Well in that case" Brody slid her hands in to the waistband of her jeans and slid them down kicking them off as they hit the floor.

"There we go, doesn't that feel better now" LaSalle added as he slid up behind Brody and ran his hands up and down her thighs.

"Don't start something we can't finish Chris, neither your ass of mine could take the beating at the minute. Maybe later when we both get used to having them" as she turned round in his arms and kissed his nose.

LaSalle went and finished making the coffee before he headed out the kitchen and into the lounge. Brody was quite happy to stand back and watch as he left the room till he disappeared round the doorway of the lounge. Following him she found him sitting on the couch at an angle with his coffee in his hand. Her coffee cup was on the table so she picked it up and joined him sitting down. She had to do the same and sit at an angle but she used her legs under herself to make a gap for her ass cheek to sit in.

As they sat drinking coffee they talked about random stuff from there past and what they wanted from the future. They shared things they had never shared before which was nice as LaSalle finally got to see Brody open up to him on a whole level. They decided to put their clothes back on and go for a walk before dinner. They managed to end up chasing each other round like school children at one point when LaSalle made a joke about something and Brody ended up chasing him round the park. Finally she caught him and tackled him to the ground. They both landed a little awkward as they tried to land on anything but their asses. They finally stopped laughing and got up from the grass before making there way back to LaSalle's house.

On arriving they ended up stripping off again as it was so much more comfortable with nothing on. After dinner they decided to clean up and pack a bag before heading over to Brody's place.

LaSalle emptied the washer and found Brody's stuff from the gym that she left when she stopped over. Passing her the clothes he picked out the red thong and couldn't help but laugh.

Grabbing the thong she chucked the whole lot back in her bag which was still sitting on the top of the washer. Dumping her bag at the front door she went and helped Chris gather his stuff together before they came downstairs and put his bag with hers. LaSalle had one last look round the place to make sure it was clean before they headed out the door to the car.

Once at Brody's place she took LaSalle's bag up to her bedroom and hung his stuff up so it was ready for work. As she looked as his clothes hanging next to hers in the wardrobe she had to admit it both looked and felt good. She knew they were going to be together forever but it was little things that made her realise. As she stood looking at the clothes she felt a strong pair of arms encase her and she leaned back.

"Looks good doesn't it. One day we will make it permanent. Maybe baby clothes in the room next door" LaSalle said as he placed kisses to Brody's neck.

"I can live with that" as Brody turned in his arms and their lips meet halfway.

"You want anything before bed? I can change yours if you change mine" as he pointed at her ass.

"Sure, lets go get the stuff from downstairs and then we can get ready for bed" Brody told LaSalle as she took his hand.

Once they gathered together the cream, tape and the cellophane they went back up to Brody's bedroom. LaSalle lay down first and Brody removed the cover on his ass. Giving his new tattoo a wipe she applied the cream and covered it back over but not before taking a picture of it. LaSalle was none the wise to her taking a picture as he couldn't see right round. Swapping places LaSalle did the same for Brody as he redressed her new tattoo. He saw the phone lying on the bed and he couldn't help taking a picture. As he finished he bent and placed a kiss to her ass cheeks making sure he kissed both her butterfly and her new tattoo. When he was finished he stood up and cleared away the rubbish before coming back to the bed.

Brody had already took her top off and was now standing in just her underwear. LaSalle took his top off and threw it over to the chair before he climbed in to bed.

"Come here you I haven't had a decent cuddle since we got out of bed this morning" LaSalle said as he patted the bed next to him.

"How can I refuse an offer like that?" Brody said as she switched the light off and climbed in to bed.

As she spooned up against LaSalle she felt him cover her with his arms and legs. Knowing she was safe again she drifted off to sleep a happy women. LaSalle cuddled Brody in and as she fell asleep he placed a kiss to her hair before closing his eyes and letting his dreams of the future come to him in his dreams.

When they woke next morning they realised they had slept in as neither has set the alarm. After really quick showers and no breakfast they dashed out the house and made a quick stop off at the coffee shop for coffee and bagels before rushing in to work. As they entered the office they found Pride already sat at his desk flipping through files and looking at his computer screen.

"Good morning you too, have a good day off?" Pride asked as Brody placed his coffee and bagel on his desk.

"Yes thanks King" LaSalle replied as he went to sit down and jumped as he forgot to sit softly.

His actions didn't go unnoticed by his boss or Brody. Brody went and sat at her desk but made sure to sit down a little slower and shifted her weight so she was at an angle as she sat.

"Both of you kitchen now" Pride said as he got up from his chair and went in the kitchen.

They both got up and followed their boss but didn't sit down once they got in the kitchen.

"Right spit it out. What on earth did you do yesterday that means neither of you can sit properly or should I not be asking that question as you spent the whole day in bed" Pride asked looking between the 2 agents.

"I wish it was a day spend it bed but it wasn't. It was payback for being a nosey person and one who tries to hide things for the women he loves" LaSalle answered.

Pride looked between them but was still at a loss at to what they were on about. LaSalle saw his boss was still at a loss so decided to help him out.

"We got tattoos done" LaSalle said as he looked at Brody.

"Well I take it I don't want to see them as I presume there on you asses. I hope you can still work if anything comes up" Pride replied looking at them both again.

"Here King you can see my mine if you like" as he went to his belt buckle.

"You really going to get your ass out Christopher ?" Pride questioned just in time to see LaSalle turn around and flash his new art work at his boss.

Pride couldn't help but laugh when he saw the fresh artwork that adorned his senior field agents ass.

"Well LaSalle at least you can say you will never forget the reason behind you getting a new tattoo" Pride laughed as he looked at the small design of a dog with a piece of material hanging out his mouth.

Once LaSalle had done his jeans and belt back up both agents turned to Brody who looked between them both, shook her head and walked away.

"Not in this life time am I showing you my ass. Unless it's a matter of life or death them my ass stays covered" Brody told them as she went to sit down.

LaSalle pulled his phone out his pocket and after pressing a few buttons he passed the phone to his boss. Pride looked at the phone then between Brody and LaSalle.

"Well at least you kind of match now agent Brody" Pride said as he passed the phone back to LaSalle.

Brody looked at Pride then LaSalle then stood from her desk.

"Chris I swear if you just did what I think you did then a tattoo will be the least of your worries for payback" Brody yelled as she marched across the room towards LaSalle.

"What! It's only a tattoo and he's not going to tell anyone. If you're not going to show it off why can't I? I am more than proud that my future wife and mother of my children has my university motto on her ass with my name above it" LaSalle said as he held his hands up in mock surrender.

Brody stopped dead in her tracks when she heard what LaSalle had just said and so did Pride. They both looked at each other then at LaSalle who had only just realised what he had said.

"You sure you got nothing else to tell me about like I don't know...weddings and births?" Pride quizzed the 2 agents.

LaSalle was just about to open his mouth but Brody walked up to him and thumped his arm.

"Chris shut up and don't say another word, the hole you just dug yourself in is deep enough. You already need a ladder to get out, don't dig any deeper by speaking again" Brody told him as she turned to Pride.

"What my loud mouth big footed partner is trying to say is that some time in the future we have decided to get married and settle down. We haven't even got engaged yet so haven't said anything to anyone. You will be one of the first to know when we do as I would expect no less than you being Chris's best man and are children's Godfather" Brody said as she looked from Pride to LaSalle.

LaSalle was standing with a big grin on his face as he heard Brody speak. He was a hell of a lucky man to have a women like Brody by his side. He knew that no matter what happened they could do anything together as long as they did it together.

Pride stepped out from behind his desk and came and stood between his agents. On his right he had his senior field agent and friend. On his left he had his junior field agent and a woman who was become a friend more and more as each day passed. She was also the woman that his senior field agent had fallen head over heels in love with. He wasn't sure about them working together as a couple but he knew they would do the best job they could to the best of their abilities. He knew they would all be just fine as a team of NCIS agent but also as friends and he was happy to go with that for now. Walking them both into the kitchen he placed an arm round each of their shoulders.

"So let's talk baby names, you are not giving my god children bad names that will haunt them as they grow up. This is coming from someone with first hand experience" Pride told them as he set about making coffee.

* * *

><p>3 YEARS LATER.<p>

Dwayne Pride stood pacing the hospital corridor waiting on news. The 2 most important people in his life after Laurel we're now in a delivery suite waiting on the impending birth of their first child. Agents Christopher LaSalle and Meredith Brody had been married a year and half now and we're so excited for the arrival of their first baby. LaSalle had been like a child at Christmas since he found out he was going to be a father. Brody was excited but a little impatient as she was put on desk duty as soon as she found out. 7 and a half months later here they all were waiting. Brody had been on maternity leave for a month now and had phoned LaSalle as soon as she realised she was in labour. He had ran around like a headless chicken before Pride gave him a quick thumb to bring him back to reality. He had shot off home to get his wife to the hospital and left Pride to tell the team. Speaking of team Pride expected Loretta and Sebastian to be here soon as they were both official finished for the day and Laurel said she would get over when she could.

Pride sat down and looked at his watch, it had been 8 hours since Brody phoned to say she was in labour so hopeful anytime soon the baby would arrive. As he stood up to start his pacing again he was stopped in his tracks by the face of Christopher LaSalle in front of him.

"Well spit it out man, don't stand there just grinning" Pride told the man in front of him.

"King she beautiful, just like her mother. Come see" as he turned and lead Pride down the corridor.

Walking in to a little room Pride was greeted with the site of Meredith Brody sat up in bed with a tiny bundle of pink blankets in her arms. She looked up as she heard the door open and smiled as she saw her husband enter followed by her boss.

"Hey Cassie, uncle Dwayne is here to see you" as she looked down at the baby in her arms.

Pride stepped up to the bed and looked between Brody and the baby who he could just make out under the blankets.

"Congratulations Merri, may I?" As he put his hands out for the baby.

Brody smiled and nodded as she passed her daughter over to Pride. Pride took the tiny bundle and sat down before he slowly opened the blankets to reveal the tiny baby girl.

"Dwayne I would like to introduce you to your goddaughter Cassidy Marie LaSalle or Cassie for short" Brody told her friend and boss as he held the tiny baby letting her hold his finger in her tiny hand.

"Well hello Cassie, it lovely to finally meet you" as he bent and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead.

As if on cue the baby opened her eyes and looked up trying to focus on the person who held her. LaSalle had come and sat on the edge of Brody's bed and was watching his friend hold the baby and the look on his face when he was told the baby's name. After a few minutes Cassie decided that uncle Dwayne was not any use if she wanted feed so started to fidget. Standing up up passed Brody the baby and kissed Brody on the forehead.

"I will leave you alone to get some rest and it looks like little lady wants feeding. I will tell the others if I see them the news. Congratulations again to both of you and thank you for the honour of being not only being her godfather but namesake as well. I will call in again tomorrow if thats okay with you both" Pride said as he went to leave the room shaking LaSalle's hand as he went to leave.

They both said goodbye to Pride as he left before LaSalle came to sit on the edge of the bed. He watched as Brody sat feeding the baby for only the second time since she was born. They both looked like they had been doing it awhile the way they settled in to a rhythm with Brody only flinching a couple of times as the baby sucked a little hard. LaSalle leaned over and placed a few kisses to Brody's head as she sat feeding.

"Meredith Brody- LaSalle I am so proud of you and I didn't think it was possible to love you any more than I already did till now. As I watched you in labour, going through all that pain and discomfort to deliver our beautiful little girl I fell in love with you even more. You went through all that to give us a family and here she is, Daddy's little princess. I love you Merri and I always will" as he placed another kiss to his wife's head as she yawned.

He watched as the baby feed and then fell asleep still attached to her mother. Brody managed to hook the baby off and passed her to LaSalle who took her and sat down with her while Brody put herself right after feeding. He was in total awe at the tiny bundle in his arms. He finally had a family, a wife and daughter who were all his. Placing a kiss to his daughters head he stood up and put her in the bassinet at the side of the bed. Looking between his wife and daughter he felt like he was on cloud nine and still floating. Coming to sit back on the bed he took his wife in his arms and held her tight to him. Suddenly a thought came to his head and he started to laugh. Brody looked up him but didn't move her head from his chest as she watched him laugh.

"Looks like a need to make an appointment tomorrow to go see someone who we haven't seen in 3 years. At least my ass is full so I need to pick some place new to get Cassie's name put, any suggestion? Actual don't bother, you're the reason I have dog on my ass" LaSalle said laughing at the memories of his last tattoo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2- I added the little flash forward on the end as a way to make the story come full circle so to speak. I felt it had to finish with the same reason it started. I hope you all enjoyed reading it and as always feel free to let me know what you think, just hit the review button.<strong>

**An3- I only know the customs for the tattoo shops I have been in here in GB with regards to after care of tattoos. I posted the knowledge that I have of the instructions I was given for mine so if it's different anywhere else I do apologise and please don't shoot me for it.**


End file.
